A Game of Fox and Bug
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: The last person who should know Ladybug's secret identity is the first person Marinette has chosen to show. Now Lila is caught in a reverse position. Now she has to find a way to prove Marinette is Ladybug, all the while keeping her composure as an honest person. Meanwhile, Marinette is enjoying the show. It's nice to see someone else work to keep their friends.
1. The Game Begins

Marinette had been thinking about this for a while now. Lila's lies were getting out of control and even going so far as to frame her for stealing test answers, and getting her expelled for a short time before Adrien-Sweet, wonderful, caring Adrien, stepped in and convinced her to stop since Marinette was his friend. However, Lila wasn't going to let up, she made it very clear to Marinette her intentions were to make her life miserable.

This idea though wasn't something she had gotten at the spur of the moment. No, it had been carefully planned out. She went into full-blown Ladybug mode putting this all together. Beneath her schemes, Lila was just like any other Akuma and thus had a weakness. Maybe it was the Chat Noir miraculous having a lasting effect on her. Either way, she knew what she had to do and it was going to work. It had to.

Because Lila was a lying jerk who believed she can get away with anything.

But when you mess with the bull, you get the horns. And after suffering for months under Lila's influence, Marinette decided to hook Lila into her own game. She was after all just a "clumsy, shy girl". What did Lila have to be afraid of?

* * *

Another day, another Akuma to stop. That was the norm for Ladybug and Chat Noir. After the Akuma- Spoilers- a guy who was upset that someone had spoiled the mystery of a movie he wanted to see, went around revealing the secrets of everyone in town. Luckily he was stopped before he managed to get his hands on Marinette. She and Chat Noir stopped him, and after Ladybug cleansed the Akuma, she and Chat Noir exchanged a fist pump and took off in separate directions.

It was just another day of being a super-hero. Except, it wasn't. Not for Ladybug that is. She had already gone through the plan with Tikki, who wasn't on board with it at first, but eventually gave in believing in Marinette's abilities to keep herself out of trouble.

Ladybug hurried, she only had a few minutes left before she detransformed. She had planned this out perfectly, after weeks of (not) stalking, she knew where her target would be and at what time. Sure, Marinette couldn't predict an Akuma attack, but she could figure out someone's schedule.

Spotting Lila's red jacket as she walked home from school, Ladybug smirked to herself and swung over Lila's head, catching the Italian girl's attention. She did not miss the way Lila sneered up at her, still sore from when she had humiliated her in front of Adrien.

She dropped down into an alley a few feet from where Lila was and waited, willing the transformation to hold just a little bit longer.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beepbeepbeepbeep._

She could hear Lila's footsteps get closer and closer until she saw the toe of her sneakers peek into the alley.

A bright flash of pink and white light encompassed Ladybug, reverting her back to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Tikki floated beside her for a quick second, giving Marinette a last look of uncertainty before diving into the safety of her purse, where a chocolate chip cookie waited for her.

Marinette looked to the opening of the ally and saw Lila's shell shocked face. Her emerald green eyes blown wide open, her mouth hanging in pure shock.

"Lila.." Marinette starts, pretending to be defensive, but Lila's smirk told her she had already taken the bait.

"You're Ladybug..." Lila whispers quietly, then her smirk grows into a feral grin; eyes alight with excitement. She laughs. "You're Ladybug!"

"You didn't see anything!"

"Oh," Lila laughs throwing her head back, "I saw _everything_!"

Marinette doesn't respond, she knew the risks of this and had weighed them all out. She even wrote down the pros and cons in her diary before making her final decision. Lila wasn't going to stop. She was never going to stop until Marinette had lost everything.

"I can't believe you're Ladybug. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug!"

"Lila, you didn't see anything," Marinette repeats sounding urgent, to which Lila just snorts and glares at her.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Oh, I'm going to tell _everyone_!" Then Lila pauses and takes a moment to admire her pretty nails, "Unless you want to pay me for my silence?"

"Pay you?"

"Yeah." Lila nods, looking her dead in the eye. "First you're going to tell Adrien you hate him. Then you're going to stop trying to expose my lies. If you're good then I _might_ keep my promise, but we'll see how that turns out. You should have thought this through more, _Ladybug_." She spits, her eyes flashing a venomous green color, "I told you there was going to be a war and now that I know you're that stupid goody-toe shoes, I'm going to make sure you never cross me again. Not unless you want me to tell everyone."

At this Marinette smirks, now was the time to flip their positions. "That is if you can prove it."

Lila blinks, reeling back in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Marinette crosses her arms, her face now hosting a defiant smile. "There are a million people in Paris. Anyone of them can be me."

Lila growls, "I'll get proof!"

"Good luck," Marinette says before leaving.

Angry now, Lila explodes in rath, "Aren't you scared of me!"

Marinette stops and cooly looks over her shoulder at her classmate, "No." And she continues her leisure pace back home to her parents.

* * *

The next morning, at school, Marinette came in a few minutes late, as pure usual. Miss Bustier was well used to this and didn't give Marinette a hard time about it, though she insisted that Marinette make a better attempt to arrive to class on time.

Marinette sat down in her usual spot and glanced down at her purse, whispering quietly, "You okay in there, Tikki?"

Before she could get an answer, the purse was snatched by Lila and held high in the air.

"Lila!" Marinette yells, she shoots up from her seat and attempts to get her purse back, but Lila shoves her away, nearly knocking Marinette to the floor.

"Lila, what is the meaning of this!" Miss Bustier explodes from her desk. Never in her career had she ever seen a student steal another student's belongings out in the open.

"Marinette is Ladybug!" Lila announces for everyone in the classroom to hear. Nearby Adrien perks up in interest.

Lila smiles at Alya, who at first dismissed Lila's proposal about Ladybug's identity. If Marinette truly was Ladybug then she would have told Alya from the getgo.

"And I'm going to prove it!" Lila announces, before opening Marinette's purse. "She has one of those weird tiny creatures in here, you know the ones that give Ladybug her superpowers. Well, she has one too!" Angry and desperate, Lila turns the purse over and dumps all the contents onto her desk, scavenging through until she sees a spot of red. "Here!" She grabs it and holds for everyone to see.

However, it wasn't a little magical creature she had in her hand, but a small red stress ball with black spots around it.

"Give me that!" Marinette yells, taking her purse back and her ball. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me!" Lila exclaims, before shoving a finger in Marinette's face. "I saw you transform! You told me yourself that you were Ladybug. Now. Where. Is. _It_!"

"Lila, what are you talking about?"

Lila grew angry, her face turning beet red, "You know exactly what I'm talking about you liar!" And she smacks the purse out of Marinette's hand, before going for her black jacket and shoving her hands into Marinette's pockets. She felt something warm in one of them, but before she could wrap her hand around it, Miss Bustier comes between them and pushes both girls away from each other.

"That is enough! Lila, go to the Headmaster's office right now!"

Lila freezes, she has never been yelled at before by a teacher. And last she heard, Miss Bustier has never opening scolded anyone before.

Suddenly everyone was watching her with disapproving looks. Adrien, especially, looked upset. She swallows and bows her head at Miss Bustier. "I'm sorry, Miss Bustier. My disease must have made me act up. I promise this won't happen again." At least not in front of everyone else.

She looks at Marinette and offers her an apologetic smile, "Forgive me, I'm so sick, it happens sometimes."

Much to her surprise, Marinette smiles back, "I know, it's just part of who you are, besides if I was Ladybug, I wouldn't bring any magical creature here to school. It would be too easy for someone to find."

The air was zapped out of her lungs in an instant. The knowing smile on Marinette's face only rubbed salt in the wound.

_'You never had your creature did you?'_ She thought as icy chills ran down her whole body. _'You were just pulling me along. You pretended you were talking to it so I would try to grab it from you and make a fool of myself.' _

Miss Bustier smiles gently at Lila, giving her a forgiving pat on the shoulder, "I'm glad you two have made up, now go to your seats, we still have class."

Numbly, Lila does so, taking her usual spot, all the while everyone began to settle down in their desks, still eyeing her strangely. The normally charming Lila had just openly attacked Marinette. And started making claims that Marinette was Ladybug.

And no one believes her.

* * *

**I'm still on the Lila hate train. I got this idea after seeing Lila's picture and how far she's gone to make Marinette's life harder than it already was. I decided to throw their rivalry on its head by switching their places and see how Lila likes it proving Marinette is Ladybug. Now I don't know where this is going to go, or how it's going to end, or if I'll continue after this chapter. I don't even know about Hawk Moth's role in this, but if you like this story so far, I'm glad. If not then please give me your feedback. It really helps me. Thank you guys and I hope you have an awesome day! :D Thank you for reading!**

**Update: Sorry I just finished editing this so hopefully it sounds better than the first time. I have the second chapter done though I'm going to post it on Tuesday after I finish with a few things to make sure it's more or less polished. I'm not all that great at finding my errors, but I am doing my best to make sure this story is at least readable so please bear with me if you see any grammar mistakes. Thank you guys so much, I'm so happy you're all enjoying this! :D It's fun to write and I can't wait to see where this goes. **


	2. Revealer

Things were different now. Not only did Marinette purposely reveal herself as Ladybug, but she also baited Lila into attacking her, nearly getting her sent to the headmaster's office. Luckily, Lila's perfect lies kept her out of trouble, but it brought up several concerns.

The most important was that no one believes Marinette is Ladybug. Not even Ladybug fanatic, Alya and her "I'm a great journalist" attitude. _HA_! If she was such a great journalist then she wouldn't have fallen for Lila's little fib about her and Ladybug being BFFs.

And now it made sense why Ladybug had humiliated her in front of Adrien. She was in love with the guy and abused her authority. And she was doing it again. However, Lila always learned from her mistakes. Marinette was playing a dangerous game and Lila had every intention to win. She will too. It just takes planning. Marinette might be Ladybug, but Lila has been doing this for years. Hero or not, Marinette wasn't going to make her lose everything she fought to create.

Sitting down in the darkness of her room, the shades pulled shut, cutting out any sunlight that dared to peak in. Lila sat on her bed, her knees drawn to her chest and her jaw trembling with anger. She needed to prove who was in charge of this war. If Marinette believed she had a chance, then Lila was going to need extra help to change it.

A familiar batting of wings made her lookup. She immediately rushed to the window and threw open the curtains. Outside was a black and purple butterfly fluttering idly, waiting for her to take it. Lila grins. Hawk Moth always had her back.

* * *

It wasn't uncommon for Hawk Moth to feel the pull of Lila's anger. He had grown to rely on it. She and Chloe both were excellent hosts for his Akumas, with Lila being the more reliable as she purposely Akumatized herself in the past.

The moment she accepted his offer of partnership, a link formed between the two. He could feel her distraught and anger over a classmate, though who it was, he couldn't make out just yet. "Revealer, I am Hawk Moth. I see you're upset because you've learned a secret, one that no one believes. I can make sure you reveal the truth for all to see. All I ask in return are Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

There was joy spreading through the link. "I have a surprise for you, Hawk Moth. I know the identity of Ladybug."

He froze. The identity of Ladybug..? How? Who was it?

Lila continues, "It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's Ladybug. She's been trying to reveal me as a liar since I first started school. You can keep those stupid earings, I just want Marinette."

Marinette was Ladybug?

Gabriel has met Marinette before, she was a shy, skittish girl with potential in fashion. If Marinette continued on her career path, he had no doubt she'll succeed far in his company, should she choose to work for the Agreste name. He knew that Audrey wanted her for a short time before Marinette refused her offer to go to New York, a rather bold decision, but one he would not dare disrespect. It took a lot to stand up against the mayor's wife.

Such boldness was admirable, but to compare Marinette to Ladybug was silly.

He has seen both Ladybug and Marinette in person, and their personalities were as different as night and day. Ladybug was confident, bold, and smart. Marinette, while smart, lacked the other two. She has shown boldness in the past and some confidence but they were few and far in between. When Marinette returned his book she had been frightened and could barely hold herself together, especially when she spoke about Adrien.

It was blatantly obvious she was smitten by his son.

In retrospect, Marinette would not be a bad choice for his son to court. Out of all of his friends, she was the most responsible, but also very clumsy, while Lila had urged him that Marinette was a bad influence, he knew better than to think that. With the Butterfly Miraculous at his disposal, he quickly picked up Lila's own affections for Adrien.

That being said, he was more than sure that Marinette was not Ladybug.

No doubt, Lila just wanted him to throw all of his power into her so she could get back at Marinette. How typical of the child. She feels she's doing him a favor, but she fails to realize how thin her lies are. He was the one who gave her the powers of deception the first day she came to Paris, he knows she's nothing more than a two-faced little girl who doesn't realize the terrible trouble she could get in.

But an Akuma is still an Akuma. He can still try and make do with his plans. If he can manage to reveal Ladybug's true identity, then he'll have an easier time getting her miraculous.

"Very well, Revealer. As long as I get her miraculous!"

Lila nods, accepting the power bestowed upon her with eagerness.

* * *

Chat was enjoying his late afternoon freedom prowl, one of the reasons why he loved being a hero. He could come and go as he pleased and no one would judge him. He won't be scolded by his father or Nathalie, and he didn't have to play hide and seek with the Gorilla.

A sudden chirp caught his attention, both sets of ears perk in alarm.

It was from Ladybug, her face appearing on the small screen of his bo staff. Chat purrs, "Good afternoon, my lady."

Ladybug rolls her eyes out of reflex, _"We have a serious problem. I was told by a nearby resource that Lila has been harassing a student, claiming she's Ladybug. We need to keep an eye on her, Chat."_

Oh, he remembers that. It was so unlike Lila to openly attack Marinette. He knew that they were at arms with each other for several reasons, but he thought he had calmed Lila down. Then, out of nowhere, she starts yelling at Marinette, claiming she was Ladybug.

The idea itself had crossed his mind on several occasions, however, he had seen with his own eyes that Ladybug and Marinette were two separate people. Plus, Marinette was just so... weak? He hated thinking that about his friend, but she wasn't the type to take on an Akuma. Marinette always seemed so skittish and frightened like a mouse. He couldn't imagine her and Ladybug being the same person.

Sure, he'll admit it, they do look similar. However, that is just an appearance There is no way, Marinette is Ladybug, and if Lila believed that Marinette was Ladybug then his Princess was going to be in danger.

After the events with Volpina and Chameleon, he realized that Lila wasn't a force to mess around with. She could, and would, hurt someone when under Hawk Moth's influence.

_"Chat, are you still there?"_

"Yeah," He nods, snapping out of his thoughts, "Sorry, Bugaboo, I got a little distracted. Out of curiosity, you're not Marinette, are you?" He was only teasing and wanted to reconfirm his beliefs. Even if he knew for a fact that Marinette and Ladybug were separate people, it didn't hurt to be sure.

Ladybug giggles, _"Come on, Chat, you know me better than that. Marinette is great and all, she helped with Evillustrator, but do you think she's the type to take on an Akuma almost every day? She's the victim in all this and we need to keep Lila from being Akumatized. I managed to figure out Lila's route, I'll send you the link. Keep an eye on her, Chat. I will too. I don't anyone to get hurt."_

He nods, "Right. Chat's on the job!"

_"Good, Kitty."_ She says and hangs up.

Chat sighs, laying a black claw over his chest. Beneath the leather-like material, he could feel his heart hammering. "She said 'Good Kitty.'" Oh, what a love-struck fool he was, but if that was the highlight of his day, he'll take it wholeheartedly.

* * *

Marinette knew Lila wasn't going to back down so easily. That was what she was accounting for. While she did feel she was betraying Master Fu's trust by revealing her identity, she felt her actions were justified.

She was the new Guardian after all, now that Master Fu has retired. It was her responsibility to keep the Miracle Box safe from harm. She knew the risks, had gone over them repeatedly for several months.

Some days she was against the whole idea and came close to trashing it all together.

Other days she wanted to go through with it and worry about the consequences later.

The final decision happened when Lila had framed Marinette for stealing the test answers and got her expelled for attacking another student. Something the school never bothered to investigate. Not only that, but it resulted in her and her mother getting Akumatized, at least for a short time before the two were released from Hawk Moth's evil magic.

Once the Akuma had been dealt with, and Adrien spoke to Lila, Marinette couldn't help but feel she was the minority in the school. Lila had only gotten what was essentially a slap on the wrist. No one was trying to investigate her claims, and Lila herself didn't have a scratch on her, yet they believed her when she claimed Marinette pushed her down some stairs?

At least, she had thought, her classmates stood up for her when she was accused of cheating. However, it didn't make her embarrassment and shame any less real. Lila was a true villain. Possibly even worse than Hawk Moth. While Hawk Moth could send out Akumas, at least he could only do it once every so often since his powers needed to recharge and his kwami, Nooroo, will need to eat afterward. The same was for Mayura too.

Lila, on the other hand, was only limited by her lies. She had a hand over Marinette's civilian life, which also affected Ladybug too. And now that Master Fu was gone, living the rest of his days with the love of his life, Marinette knows she needs to take care of business. As Ladybug she was a symbol of hope and peace in Paris. As Marinette, she was the Guardian of the Miracle Box, and if Lila got too close she could discover it.

Marinette needed to get her life in order, not for her sake, but for Paris as well. It was risky. No, it is risky. She knows that one slip up could put the Miracle Box in jeopardy. Yet, after thinking it over for a while, she realized that Lila's lies were only as real as she made them.

Marinette made her choice and after securing the Miracle Box away safely, she developed her plans and put out the bait. Knowing Lila wasn't the type to pass up the opportunity of a lifetime, she wasn't going to rest until she had proof that Marinette was Ladybug.

Lila hadn't realized the switch they just made. Originally it was Marinette who was scavaging endlessly for proof that Lila was a liar, but now it was Lila's turn to scavage.

She shouldn't be so happy that someone like Lila knew her secret identity, and Marinette knows she shouldn't be so cocky about it, but she has a feeling, that this was going to be fun. Again, it was probably the Black Cat Miraculous rubbing off on her. Or Chat's personality itself. Either way, she was going to enjoy the show.

After all, she was just some clumsy girl who couldn't form a coherent sentence around her crush. What harm could she ever do to sweet lovable Lila?

Lila may be a great liar, but Marinette was the queen of shade.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Marinette was thrilled to see Lila akumatized. Hawk Moth, of course, couldn't resist the calling of someone's negative emotions.

"Like a moth to a flame," Chat commented beside her, both perched on the edge of a slanted clay roof, watching Lila, dazzled in a rainbow of shimmering color that shifted and changed when she used her powers on the Parisians citizens. One blast from her hand and a person immediately changed to reveal their deepest self.

A cop became a baker.

A physics teacher became a skateboarder.

A soft-spoken librarian became a loud, screeching heavy metal vocalist.

It was obvious that Revealer was going around turning everyone into their truest self. Not everyone was affected though, as with Agustus who, when hit, remained a baby.

"I guess everyone has a secret," Ladybug said spinning her yo-yo in a pink shield beside her. "We need to stop her though, she might not be hurting anyone, but if she hits you or me."

"We're revealed." Chat finishes, he takes a moment to smile at Ladybug, "I wish we could just confine in each other, Bugaboo."

"You know we can't." She said, "It's too dangerous, especially now that the Great Guardian is gone." She finishes with a sigh. It hurt, knowing that she'll probably never see Master Fu for a while, or possibly ever now that he has moved on in the world. She was happy for him, of course. He has spent so long protecting the Miracle Box that he neglected his desires for a simple life.

It's funny, she thinks fondly, Everyone wants to be a superhero and almost every superhero wants to be just like everyone else.

"She's getting closer," Chat says, pointing ahead. Lila was floating above the streets, scanning them for the two heroes and blasting everyone with her powers. She grins upon seeing Ladybug, a sinister grin that Chat bristles, even he could feel that there was a murderous intent behind her eyes. "Are you sure this plan will work?"

"Of course, Kitty. Are you doubting me?" She smiles teasingly at him. Chat smirks back, reaching into his pocket, "Never."

"Marinette!" Revealer sings, her hand charged to glowing purple energy raised and ready to fire, "Are you ready for your comeupance?"

Ladybug smiles, "That depends, are you going to finally tell the truth?"

Revealer snarls, the magic in her hands growing more vibrant, "I am telling the truth, you witch!" She shoots a pipe of crackling purple energy at the two heroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir immediately jumped apart, the blast hitting the roof but leaving no damage. Its purpose was to reveal someone's true self, not create a mess out of soulless objects.

Yet despite this, Ladybug could tell that Lila was out for blood. She predicted it while going over her plans with Tikki. The kwami explained that the stronger a person's emotions were the more power they got. So as long as Lila was feeling vengeful she was going to be more unpredictable and violent.

Perfect.

And the game of fox and bug continued.

* * *

Lila was growing more and more frustrated. With each blast she sent, Ladybug only dodged it, she never countered her attack, not once. What was she planning?

_"Hurry up and take Ladybug's Miraculous!_" Hawk Moth orders in her head, she could see through their link he was growing impatient. _"If Ladybug is your classmate then you must know her weaknesses! Do not fail me!"_

"I won't!" She yells, and blasts at Ladybug again. The heroine deflects the blast with her spinning yo-yo, before taking off in another direction, leading her away from the heart of Paris. Lila roars in rage and flies after her, shooting more magical blasts from her fists, each one hitting near the heel of Ladybug's shoes, never Ladybug herself.

Fed up, Lila takes to the skies and brings her hands together to form a crackling energy sphere, larger than her head. It spread in a translucent ball, white spits of electricity dance over its surface, crackling and spitting with her inner fire, her rage to finally win this pathetic game that Ladybug-Marinette initiated.

Looking down she could see Ladybug standing on another roof staring in surprise at the massive sphere.

Lila laughs, "I will win, Marinette and everyone in Paris will know how much of a pathetic hero you are!" She throws the ball directly at her target. It hits, colliding like a meteor into Ladybug's middle, slamming her back into a chimney chute. The heavy collision shatters the brick structure into a million pieces, dust, dirt, and soot creating a dark cloud.

The outline of a purple butterfly reappeared around Lila's face._ "Finally, get her Miraculous!"_ Lila grins sinisterly, "With pleasure." She flies down chuckling lowly, "See what happens when you cross me, Marinette?"

The smoke clears and there is nothing.

Lila freezes, "What!"

A whirring sound was the only warning she was given, and it was too late. Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around her wrist yanking her off balance. Revealer spun around and faced with two Ladybugs.

"H-How..."

Both Ladybugs smirked before the later dissipated into a sunset mist. Lila recognized the red and orange plumes that blended into the air. An illusion. Ladybug can create illusions now?

_"Imbicell!"_ Hawk Moth swears, "_They are using the Fox Miraculous!"_

Ladybug flicks her wrist creating slack from her yo-yo and using the extra few yards of string to wrap around Lila's body, binding her arms to her side tightly. Chat Noir appears beside her decked out in red and black with the bell on his neck now sharing space with the fox miraculous.

Ladybug smiles gently at her and takes the Akuma-pin from her shoulder, "I hate that we have to do this again, Lila." She honestly did. "You need to stop this, Lila. I'm not the person you think I am."

Lila sneered watching as Ladybug then crushes the pin in her palms. The Akuma is released and then purified.

Ladybug ('Marinette!' Lila corrects herself) exchanges a fist pump with Chat Noir and makes an arrangement for him to return the Fox Miraculous after he recharges. Chat gives Lila one last disturbing look before bounding off. Lila couldn't place it but she knows she has seen that disappointed gaze before.

Once Chat was out of hearing range, Ladybug returns her attention to Lila. The Italian girl glares at her, sneering lowly, her fists clenching until the skin on her knuckles stretch white.

Ladybug showed no signs of anger. She didn't sneer, didn't glare, didn't do anything other than a sigh, a pitiful sound that only made Lila's stomach boil with unrelenting rage.

"You honestly think, Hawk Moth is going to waste his time with you."

Lila snaps, "I told him who you are, he'll have to listen to me!"

Ladybug quirks an eyebrow, "And what did he say? 'Get her miraculous?' I doubt he believes you."

"He will!" She snaps, shoving a threatening finger in Ladybug's face, "Once I get the proof I need, everyone in the whole world is going to realize how much of a pathetic girl you are. You use your authority to make everyone like you. You made me look like a joke in front of Adrien because you like him! I offered to help you with him, Marinette. I could have been your right wingman, but you refused me and then you were dumb enough to show me your true identity, knowing that I hate you!"

"Lila, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, so this is the only warning you're going to get. Stop what you're doing, stop harassing Marinette, and stop lying to everyone around you."

Lila growls, "Why don't you stop pretending that you're two people, Marinette! I saw you transform and you even said that I 'shouldn't tell anyone'. Look who's lying now? You think that because you save the world every once in a while that you're automatically an exception to your rule? How hypocritical!"

That struck a nerve. Ladybug's lip twitched. "Are you done?"

"No!" Her classmate hisses through a loud set of grinding teeth, "I'm not done, Marinette, Ladybug, whoever you want to call yourself now. I'm never going to be done! We're still at war and there's no way I'm going to let you win. You might have everyone else fooled, but I know the truth and I will expose you if it's the last thing I do."

Ladybug nods, "Well it looks like we've switched places. I'll be on my way now, I already gave you your only warning, so we'll see how this plays out." She starts to turn but pauses to cast Lila a dark glance, "By the way, you might want to be careful about how you treat Marinette in class."

And then with a whip from her yo-yo, Ladybug was gone, swinging through the clear skies above.

Lila was fuming, she could almost hear steam whistling out of her ears. Without thinking, she turns and punches a brick chimney chute, breaking the weak metacarpals inside her hand.

She ignored the pain, choosing instead to pace the length of the roof she was still on, her mind reeling for something; anything that could give her some leverage against Marinette. So far, she has covered her tracks pretty well. Even going so far as to refer to herself in third-person dialect, probably just in case Lila had some sort of recording device or her cellphone at hand. Which she didn't, but now it was going to prove useless.

Lila growls again, half in pain as her hand began to throb and swell with blood, the other half in frustration over her position. She could try and get Hawk Moth involved again, but he didn't seem convinced about her claims that Marinette was Ladybug, no doubt he was only using her to have an Akuma and nothing else. Part of her wanted to call in some reinforcements. Maybe sabotage Marinette's life some more to put her in her place.

But now she has to account for what Ladybug would do. And then there was Chat Noir, who somehow gotten ahold of the Fox Miraculous and used its illusions.

Wait...

Lila blinks then smirks. Ladybug was the one who gave the Miraculous to people. Surely she had more in her home. If Lila was going to get her revenge on Marinette and Ladybug, she was going to have to even the battlefield. Lying was only as good as she could make it. If Lila was going to win this war she needed reinforcements. Perhaps she could find a way to contact Hawk Moth, or better yet, find someone who could help her.

The memory of Chloe came into her mind, the unstoppable Queen Bee, who also sided with Hawk Moth. No doubt she'll be interested in this as well. She could strike up a deal with her. Even if Chloe doesn't believe that Marinette is Ladybug, the thought of making the baker's daughter miserable would be too much of an opportunity to pass up. She'll be thrilled!

_'And I can get her the Bee Miraculous.'_ The thought of having an ally she could count on brought on a wonderful giddy feeling. Finally, she had something. Now all she needed to do was find out where Marinette was keeping those precious jewels and expose them for what they are. And with the Fox Miraculous, she could make anything she wants real for everyone to see. She doesn't need to prove Marinette is Ladybug, no Marinette wouldn't be that easy, instead, she'll take this war to Marinette's home.

Oh, this was going to be good.

* * *

**Okay so just like with my previous Miraculous Ladybug story "I'm Done." I plan on updating this baby every week, or at least try to as best as I can. Granted, I am full of excitement so if I write something and I desperately want to post it, I might give in to my first instinct and do so. With that being said, I will not have edited it and you will probably be rolling your eyes at my terrible grammar. XD I know my first chapter had that problem so I plan on going through that and editing it. **

**I will update on either Tuesdays or Sundays, depending on my schedule. I'm in the middle of my semester and am trying to learn Spanish. Hola, como estas usted? I still need to figure out how to use the accent characters when writing, lol. **

**Special thanks to OnlyHere4Puckabrina for the suggestions, those are awesome ideas! :D Thank you! **

**And another big "THANK YOU!" for all the reviewers: **

**Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna: You can use cookies. XD As for your suggestion, I don't know how that can fit into the story, but if I find a way to include it, I will probably do that. It's a really neat idea. :D**

**Casamora: Yeah, but Adrien has already figured that Marinette and Ladybug are *not* the same person, which I'm sure is disappointing for him. Poor baby. :'( I was going to address Lila's akumatization( I think I spelled that right, lol) in the third chapter but decided not too since I already do enough cliffhangers, may as well give the readers what they want. Hopefully you guys like this one. :D And Marinette is at least three steps ahead of Lila and Hawk Moth. The girl's been doing this gig for about three years now, lol. She's ready for whatever storm those two bring. ;)**

**Nathan Kirk: They probably will. I haven't planned this out all that much. I'm mostly just playing by ear for each chapter like I did with "I'm Done". Most of the time I'm sitting at my computer thinking, 'How can I make this situation worse?' XP**

**animegamefanatic: Well right now this is taking place after the season 3 finale so if you haven't seen that, I'm sorry for the spoilers. As for the potion, I don't think Marinette is going to need to use that, not with what she's planning, that is. Side note, I love your user name 3!**

**Guest: Probably. XD I don't know if I'm going to address this or not, but we'll see. :D **

**Yellow 14: I understand and I respect your opinion. You have made a lot of good points, but I hope you're willing to give this story a chance. We're only in the first chapter so it might get better or it might get worse. I can't make everyone happy, but I'm grateful you did take the time to read this story, so thank you. **

**siren8484: I plan on it to the best of my abilities. I don't know where this is going so please bear with me. **

**LoveReadingMoreThanWriting: That sounds interesting, I'll chew on that for a bit and see if I can add him in or not. I kind of just want to have Marinette toss Lila around for a bit, but Plagg could definitely do some damage, lol. We'll see how that turns out. ;D Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Sorry, I for responding to all the reviews in this story, but I hope everyone who is reading this know that I really appreciate the love and support this is getting. :D Thank you so much to everyone who is reading, review, or just taking a quick glance and shrugging with a "Meh.", I do appreciate it and I hope you have a great, amazing, miraculous day! :D I love you guys! **


	3. Ally

For several days, Lila kept a very low profile. She had been sloppy after attacking Marinette and claiming she was Ladybug, which was odd considering she had openly claimed that she and Ladybug were the best of friends, something Alya had brought up in between classes.

"I don't know what came over me!" Lila cried, fat tears rolling down her tan cheeks. They were in the girl's bathroom, with Lila crying up a storm."I would never have betrayed Ladybug like that, I can't believe I did such a thing. What is she going to think of me now!" She threw herself at Alya, sobbing like a toddler in the other girl's shoulder.

"Hey, don't say that it was a mistake," Alya assured gently while stroking Lila's back. "You said that your disease makes you lie spontaneously, I'm sure Ladybug will understand."

Lila sniffs pulling away, "Do you think so?"

"Of course I do, I've met Ladybug plenty of times before, she isn't the type to hold a grudge. Even Chloe was given some chances before she lost her miraculous permanently."

That's just what Lila wanted to hear. Playing along she sighed aloud, "You know, Ladybug told me that she and Marinette were good friends too." In one of the stalls, Lila could hear something snap.

"I know," Alya said, "Marinette managed to get me an exclusive interview with her a while ago, it was the best!"

"And they're so much alike!" Lila gushes, "I wish Marinette liked me. I know I messed up and I wish I could take it all back. I felt so terrible!"

Alya pats her shoulder, "Marinette will come around eventually, Lila. Just give her some time. I've been in her shoes before when Chloe got me expelled after I thought she was Ladybug."

Lila gasps in genuine surprise, "Really? You thought so?"

"Sadly," Alya sighs dishearten, "Keep in mind, Lila, you don't want to be near Chloe, especially now since she betrayed Ladybug. No one likes her now and they probably won't, after all, she's done. It's a miracle that she's able to avoid the press, but all the students in our grade are getting interviewed and Chloe's life of luxury is being put into jeopardy. Not even Sabrina is allowed near her. I'm surprised they let her go to our school at all, but I think Miss Bustier had a hand in that. She's probably the only person who thinks Chloe is redeemable..." Trailing off Alya grabs her bag and nods at Lila, "I have to get to class, but I'll see you around, okay?"

"Of course!" Lila waves back, "Good luck with your test!"

"Thanks!"

Once she was gone, Lila allowed herself a brief moment to drop her facade. A feral look took her features. Marinette was going to rue the day she ever challenged her. This wasn't just about getting revenge against someone who humiliated her in front of her crush. No, it was more than that. Lila was giving everyone they wanted, and Marinette had decided to rain on her parade because she was an attention-seeking goody-two-shoes!

Hearing a pathetic sniffle from one of the stalls, Lila immediately schooled her features to take on a more concern and quiet demeanor and approach the stall. Beneath the door, she could only see their shadow peering out, no doubt the person had drawn up their knees in hopes to hide.

"Hello?" Lila asks, gently knocking on the metal door. "Are you alright?"

"GO AWAY!" Chloe screamed from inside. Lila jumped away at the high shriek, her ears ringing momentarily as the sound bounced off the thick walls, unable to escape, making Chloe's voice that much more explosive.

"Chloe!" Lila gasps, pressing herself against the door, "Oh my goodness, I didn't know you were in there. I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"I said leave!" Chloe snaps. There was a loud bump on the door, as she punched it to scare Lila away.

Lila herself stepped back, pulling her hands close to herself as if to protect her middle, "Chloe... I-I can't, you sound like you're crying. Please, talk to me."

"J-Just leave!" Chloe sobs, her voice breaking.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend, I want to help."

Chloe whimpers and sniffs, the once-proud Parisian was now a pathetic sobbing mess. Her crying was thick in the small bathroom, and part of Lila hoped that the walls were as thick as they sounded. Not wanting anyone to come in, she locked the main exit and returned to Chloe's stall.

By now, her classmate had quiet down.

"Chloe," Lila tries again, keeping her voice as gentle as possible. She presses her palm against the stall and gently knocks, "Why are you crying? What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"S-stop..." She whimpers from inside, "Stop acting like we're friends. We're not friends. Everyone hates me!"

"Oh Chloe, not everyone hates you. Why would you think that?"

"B-Because I betrayed Ladybug!" Chloe yells, her voice becoming raw and weak, "Everyone saw it. They hate me now. My parents are upset and my father might be removed from office... He and Mother are being swarmed left and right by lawyers. People are trying to sue us! We're going to lose everything, and it's all my fault!"

Lila almost wanted to laugh at this. It was so funny how Chloe, who was the main bully in school was finally getting her just deserts. How did that saying go? Rise before the fall? Yep. That was it. And Chloe was falling hard. Perfect.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe," Lila said, "That's terrible."

"I-It is..." She agrees.

A brief pause. Lila knows she needs a good foundation to start this partnership. Of course, she knew all about the drama going on in The Grand Paris Hotel. Who hasn't? It was all over the news. TVi was covering it, with Nadja Chamack managing to interview a few students in their school. Of course, everyone had agreed that Chloe was a terrible person. Most of their classmates didn't hold back, except Adrien, who disclosed that Chloe was his childhood friend and he had grown used to her narcissistic personality.

However, other classmates, like Mylene, Juleka, Kim, and many more were open about how Chloe had treated them which resulted in getting them akumatized. Needless to say, Chloe's public image was trashed and her family's reputation ruined by her selfish actions.

Chloe was given a heavy dose of karma with a side a large side of reality. And everyone loved it.

Lila didn't personally care for Chloe. She was just another pawn in her plan. Another piece to the game she and Ladybug were now playing.

Now to earn her starter piece. "Do you want a hug?" Lila kept her voice soft and warm, inviting the school bully in with the same gentleness that a close friend or loved one would. She waited for a moment listening closely for a sound. It was silent as Chloe seemed to consider this.

Finally, the mayor's daughter spoke, her voice cracked and flimsy, "W-Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because beneath all that you've done, you're a good person, Chloe. You just needed that chance to prove it. I know what it's like to have the whole world turn against you. My disease makes me act like a total jerk and I wish I can take back everything I've ever said to anyone that may have hurt their feelings. Especially Marinette since I got her expelled. Not only that, but no one deserves to be alone. It upsets me that everyone else immediately turned against you, even Sabrina."

Sabrina had been forced by her parents to switch classes, avoiding Chloe all together. As her father was a man of the law, he didn't want his daughter to be associated with someone like Chloe. While Sabrina had begged and pleaded against it, she was ultimately forced to switch and thus Chloe was alone in every sense of the word.

Taking advantage of someone while they were down and out was the easiest way to earn their trust. Lila learned that early on in her career as a professional "persuader" she didn't necessarily lie, she just gave the people what they wanted. She gave them things they wanted to hear and believe. If it was wrong to make people happy then obviously there is something wrong with the rest of the world, not her.

Chloe, like everyone else, wanted to be happy. To feel joy, and who was Lila to deprive her of that? Sure, Chloe was a tool, but ignorance is bliss. And as long as Chloe played her part, then Lila could care less about how the events turned out. No matter what, she was going to end this war on top.

The stall opened and Chloe stepped out. She was a total mess. Her hair disheveled and stuck back in a half-assed messy ponytail. Her nude make-up smudge with mascara running down each cheek. And her clothes were a mess too, very dirty and wrinkly.

Lila smiles and opens her arms and Chloe goes in for a hug, melting into the warm embrace and sobbing quietly in Lila's shoulder. After a few minutes of this, Chloe finally steps back with a mumbled: "Thank you."

"No problem, now let's get you cleaned up," Lila said. She turns on the sink and grabs a few paper towels to clean Chloe's face. Afterward, she helps reapply Chloe's make-up and even fixes her hair.

"I have an extra set of clothes if you want to try them. Sadly, I don't have any name brand stuff on hand at the moment. Sorry."

Her apology caught Chloe off guard, as she looked at Lila with absolute surprise and even adoration. "Y-You're being nice to me? Why? Even, Marinette isn't this nice."

Lila touches her shoulder, "Because you're a human being and you don't deserve to be treated anything less."

Chloe began to break down again.

Lila clicks her tongue, shaking her head and quickly grabs some more paper towels to wipe up the tears before they streaked, "Please don't cry, Chloe, you're going to ruin your make-up."

"I-I can't help it... You're the only person who's being nice to me."

Lila cleans the tears away before they did any real damage. She grabs Chloe's shoulders and makes her stand straight, "Don't let anyone get to you, you need to be strong. You're a great person, Chloe. I know you messed up, but that doesn't mean you deserve to be treated like a monster."

Chloe's heart swelled with a feeling she has never felt before. A warm, fuzzy feeling that bloomed inside her chest like a determined rose, growing to full blossom. Out of everyone she has ever encountered, Lila was the first person who ever saw her as anything less than a monster. She was kind, and generous, and had a wonderful life. Lila suddenly became a vision of pure light in the darkness that surrounded Chloe's world.

Outside, the cloudy skies parted open to allow a strong beam of sunlight to fill the small window near the ceiling of the girls' restroom, casting thin ribbons of light to hit Lila's back, creating a white glow that outlined Lila's body, making her appear angelic and surreal like a cosmic entity.

Love. Chloe realized. This was love, not the soft pinks and hot reds that adored the streets of Paris on Valentine's Day, but pure white innocent love shared between close friends.

Adrien had never done this for her before. He had never gone out of his way to assure her everything was okay. Come to think of it, since he has been hanging out with Nino and all the other boys, she and Adrien hadn't had much time together. Did he even care?

Sabrina was always at her beck and call, but she wasn't Chloe's friend. Sabrina was just a pack mule who carried all of Chloe's things and didn't speak much unless Chloe needed her too.

Lila was...

A warm hand on her shoulder snapped Chloe out of her inner turmoil. "I think we should hurry to class," Lila said, smiling warmly, her beautiful green eyes aglow with kindness.

Adrien never looked at her like that.

"Y-Yeah..."

Adrien has never given her so much support before. Not even when her mother left to live in New York.

Lila was Chloe's first true friend.

* * *

Something was very wrong here. Adrien knew that the second he spotted Chloe and Lila walking out of the bathroom _together_. No not just together, but closely, with Chloe slouching and holding her middle and tagging along behind Lila as if the Italian girl was her new shield. Had it been Sabrina than he wouldn't' have batted an eye, but Chloe? How was that possible?

A sick twisted feeling coiled in his gut. Adrien narrows his eyes at Lila's confident walk that smirk of hers played across her tan face.

He could tell she was up to something, but what exactly he wasn't sure. Quickly, Adrien hurried to an unoccupied classroom and opened his white jacket.

"Is it time already?" Plagg asked, less than amused, a wedge of camembert held between his paws.

"Somethings wrong, Plagg, we have to transform. Claws out!"

With a muffled groan, Plagg immediately found himself sucked into Adrien's silver ring. His precious camembert left alone to dry up in the sun.

...

Chat Noir expertly scaled up the school's walls to get to the roof and pulled out his baton. Activating its phone function, he waited in anticipation for his lady to answer. It rang and rang but no one answered.

"Darn," he hisses, "She's probably out of costume." Now, what was he supposed to do? Lila wasn't the type of person to mess around with and now that she managed to get Chloe under her thumb there was no telling where their partnership will lead.

Sighing aloud, Chat ran one of his claws through his hair. If he had known months ago that letting Lila have her fun would lead to Marinette getting into trouble then he would have been less of a pushover. He probably would have helped her in exposing Lila's lies while they were still relatively innocent and harmless.

Now because he had been such a coward and wanted to play it safe, his princess was in danger. Lila made it clear she wasn't going to go down so easily, especially now that she believes Marinette is Ladybug.

Chat couldn't help but laugh a little at the idea. Marinette equally Ladybug was silly. As much as he would love to believe she was, he knew the truth. After meeting Multimouse, Adrien was positive that Marinette and Ladybug were two separate people. This knowledge should be reassuring, but it wasn't, he honestly hoped that they were the same person.

Contrary to what most would believe, he knew deep down that Marinette cared about him as more than a friend. And despite his feelings for Ladybug, Adrien couldn't deny the growing affections he had for his pigtailed classmate. How could he not? Marinette was a wonderful person and she was always so supportive. Everyone in class loved her except Chloe of course.

He wishes he could return her affections. Marinette was an amazing girl, but if he was to date her than he would need to let go of Ladybug and that was near impossible for him. Despite wanting to let Ladybug go, he couldn't and he wasn't about to accept Marinette as second best. She didn't deserve that. She deserved to be treated like a princess.

It sucked.

And now because of his spinless actions, Marinette could get into serious trouble. How can he be so terrible to one of the first friends he made in school?

_'Maybe Lila and Chloe have something in common?'_ Part of him offers in hopes of easing the uncomfortable tightness in his chest. It felt as though his heart was wringing itself into a tightwad. Sadly the suggestion only made his chest ache even more. The only thing Chloe and Lila have in common is a mutual dislike towards Marinette.

He slaps his forehead and groans, "I'm a terrible friend." No wonder Marinette dislikes him so much. She has always been so distant and skittish around him, and now he can see why! He was a jerk! Trying to play nice wasn't always going to work, but he was naive enough to beleive it was possible for Lila. That she was just this lonely girl who needed friends and as soon as she got her bearings and didn't have to make up such high stories to get attention, she would soon stop lying all together and be happy.

Nope. That's not how the real world works.

God, he was so out of touch with reality, it was almost a sin.

* * *

Lila invited Chloe over for lunch and treated her new 'friend' with some delicious treats and goodies.

"I'm surprised you agreed to come, Chloe. I would have suspected you to be the type who would prefer sushi." She admits, pouring a glass pitcher of water into a tall cup.

Chloe smiles weakly at her, "I do prefer sushi..." Her voice trails off as she looks away. Lila didn't need to know why. Considering the circumstances, several places had decided they wouldn't serve Chloe or her family any time soon, this included any favorite restaurants of theirs.

On some lever, Lila felt some sympathy for the blonde. It was as if she was sent to another world where everything was the opposite of what she was used to. Suddenly, no one was coming at her beck and call. She was forced to socialize with the common man and if she threw out any attitude it was met with more hostility than she expected. NOt only that, but her trump card as the mayor's daughter didn't work anymore either since her father might have to resign thanks to Chloe's betrayal.

Needless to say, Chloe was fighting to keep herself afloat. It was a perfect scenario and all it needed now was some bait to set the trap.

"I'm sorry about Ladybug," Lila admits sorrowfully, she gives Chloe the glass of water. "I always thought Queen Bee was a great hero and you did an amazing job helping everyone. If you ask me, and this might sound stupid, but I think Ladybug was in the wrong for taking your miraculous."

Chloe's eyes widen, "You think so?"

Lila nods, "Of course I do! I mean, look at you, you wear the same colors and everything! Not only that but you handled your responsibilities well. I think Ladybug should have let you keep that miraculous so she and Chat Noir can call on you whenever they need help."

Chloe couldn't help but smile, a bit of her former self rising from its grave and being released in a haughty laugh, "I know! They should have trusted me more! I _do_ deserve the Bee Miraculous!"

Lila nods making a sad sigh, "It's a shame that Ladybug took it from you. I wanted to talk to her about it, but Marinette told me not to."

Chloe chokes midway through her sip, "M-Marinette! What does she have to do with this?"

Bingo. "Oh, you didn't know? Her and Ladybug are ver close. I know I've told people about Ladybug and me being Be Eff Effs, but she and Marinette go way back. I wouldn't be surprised if Marinette knew Ladybug's secret identity."

Chloe quirks an eyebrow, "Didn't you say to the whole class that Marinette was Ladybug?"

Lila sighs in defeat, foreign shame. "I did. I don't know what came over me. It's just sometimes my terrible disease makes me lie spontaneously. I was so ashamed to have said that stuff. Thankfully everyone understands that I can't help it. I haven't said anything to Ladybug yet, I hate to think about what she might think, but I know she's going to realize what I've done sooner or later. I hate that since she and Marinette are so close and I attacked her friend."

The blonde snorts, rolling her eyes clinically. "Marinette. Marinette this and Marinette that. Who cares about that girl anyway? She's nothing but a clumsy loser!"

"Sounds like you two don't get along..." Lila notes casually, focusing on the way Chloe's hand tightens around the cup.

"She's pathetic," Chloe hisses to her. "Marinette loves getting attention, that's why she likes to fall all the time so boys will catch her and make her feel special. Not only that, but she thinks she's better than me!"

"That's terrible," Lila said, "She's done that to me too, especially when she points out my disease. Sometimes I feel she thinks she's better than me too."

Chloe snorts growing more and more irritated on the subject. Of course, why wouldn't Marinette think she's better than anyone else when she's best friends with Ladybug. That topped with the fact everyone adores her, even Chloe's mother at one point, left a sour taste in the blonde's mouth. The back of her eyes stung with angry tears. "I hate her so much." And then she gasps when Lila touches her hand and smiles, "I don't blame you."

Lila was a true friend. Her first real friend. Normally such a thing would be ridiculous, but now Chloe can see why people needed friends. Lila hadn't judged her for her actions, nor did she say anything rude to her, and even in the bathroom when Alya was badmouthing Chloe, Lila stood up for her. It was nice to know that at least someone besides her butler and her father showed their faith.

"You know," Lila starts casting her eyes away for a moment, "I'm pretty sure that Marinette was the reason why you lost your miraculous. I mean, she dislikes us both, and since you're the one who was given the Bee Miraculous by Ladybug and Marinette is friends with Ladybug, there's no doubt that Marinette had a hand in it."

Lila could see the gears turning in Chloe's head, processing this information.

"Maybe we can go in and take the Bee Miraculous back for you. I don't know if Ladybug gave it to Marinette for safekeeping or not, but it wouldn't hurt to look."

Much to her surprise, Chloe shakes her head in denial, "No way! I'm not breaking inside Marinette's room again!"

"Again?" Lila asked, "You've done it before?"

The blonde nods, "Sabrina and I took Marinette's diary and it wound up getting stuck on Sabrina's hand. Even if Marinette had that miraculous, she's going to keep it locked up."

Well, that was going to prove to be a challenge. Just another bump in the road. No doubt, she'll have to come up with a plan to not only find the other miraculouses but to take them out of their safes as well. Well, Lila was anything but unprofessional, this wasn't the first she's had to deal with a few drawbacks, but at least she has Chloe by her side so that made this situation a little more bearable.

"But do you want the Bee Miraculous, Chloe?"

Chloe snorts, "Of course I do! I deserve it! But Marinette isn't as dumb as she looks. She won't just have it out in the open."

Lila nods, "Well, let's form a plan to get your miraculous back. I hate seeing you so upset and I think you deserve a second chance to prove to everyone you're just as good, if not, better than Ladybug. If we can find a way to get the scoop on Marinette and learn where she might be keeping the Bee Miraculous, then you can be a hero again!"

Immediately, Lila saw the realization dawn on Chloe, her light blue eyes lighting up. "A-And how do you think I can do that."

"That's a good question," Lila said pretending to think; truth be told she already had a plan forming but needed to go about it as strategically as possible. With Marinette being Ladybug, there was no way that she would ever admit to holding onto any other miraculouses, let alone to Chloe of all people. However, there were ways around this.

"How much do you want that miraculous back?"

Chloe glares at her, "More than anything! I deserve it!"

"I know, but how far are you willing to go? I mean, I know you don't like Marinette, but maybe... If you act like her friend..."

"Her friend!" Chloe shrieks, appalled by the idea, "How can I ever think to be her friend! That's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

Lila waves her hands in defense, "It's just a suggestion, plus how can you possibly get close enough to find the miraculous. Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?' That's what you have to do to get your miraculous back, Chloe."

She crosses her arms, turning her nose up in the air, "No way!"

Lila shrugs, "Alright, if you say so. I can't imagine Ladybug choosing anyone else to wear the Bee Miraculous. Not just that, but since Marinette seems to be the one who can pull the strings, she might pick someone for Ladybug to give the miraculous to. I'm just saying, it would be a real shame for someone else who is less than qualified to have such an amazing miraculous. I mean, you were _the_ Queen Bee, no one else could ever top that."

It was a massive ego stroke that proved to have more power than Lila initially expected.

"You're right! No one can use that miraculous besides me! I'm the Queen Bee, no one is going to steal my throne!"

Lila nods, "Exactly! You're the queen, Chloe."

"I am the queen! I am the queen!" Then Chloe's righteous demeanor deflated upon the realization of what must be done. "Do I have to be friends with Marinette?"

"It seems like the only way," Lila explains, "She hates me more than she hates you, and that can be your opening to take. Don't you want your miraculous back? Then take it back any way you can, don't be scared to play this game, Chloe. You were born to be the Queen Bee, and if play nice with Marinette she can put in a good word for you to Ladybug."

Chloe sighs aloud, annoyed by the proposal, "But..." What 'but'? There was no 'but'. Either she did this or she can say goodbye to her miraculous forever; or worse, watch someone else who was less fit use it.

Chloe sighs again, "Fine. I'll be nice to Marinette, but only until I get my miraculous back."

"You'll get it back, "Lila assures, while sinisterly thinking; 'I'll make sure of it.' She didn't need Hawk Moth, or Mayura to help her. No, they were useless. Right now this was a war between two forces, and Lila just gain a new ally.

* * *

**Okay if anyone dislikes this chapter, I don't blame you. As I was writing this I kept on shaking my head in disapproval, but I couldn't stop because it was necessary for the plot. I only wrote it to add some context about Lila's plot and how Chloe fits into this. As for anyone who might say that Chloe is acting OOC, I agree, but given that in this story she's losing everything, even her "friend" Sabrina, Chloe has no one and her parents aren't around as much because they're busy taking care of the press and lawsuits that are being filed against them. Lila showing sympathy and a caring attitude towards Chloe is like when someone picks up a beaten, abandoned puppy. So yeah, this has to be my least favorite chapter to write, but it was necessary. **


	4. A New Ladybug

There was no moon looking over Paris tonight. Chat noticed the moment he stepped out of his home window. The skies above were dark gray with thin sheets of rain sprinkling over the beautiful city, making a million lights ahead appear blurred and disoriented, even with his enhanced night vision.

Chat didn't care much for rain, or water in fact. As Adrien, he was much more tolerant of the transparent liquid, but in the transformation, he preferred to stay dry and as far away from water as possible. Even though his suit was made of leather-like material, it still felt heavy when wet. He should be thankful, though, since it was only a light drizzle instead of a heavy downpour that Paris was known for this time of year. With that in mind, Chat reached for his baton and catapulted away from his personal prison.

Soon he happened upon a familiar building standing on the joint of a popular street that in the morning would have been bustling with many Parisians but now sat idly under the moonless night.

With a powerful jump, Chat pounced onto the open balcony of the famous Dupain-Cheng bakery. He noted that most of the plants that were usually strewn throughout were now put away for the night held an unforgiving chill that made even the most cold-hearted of souls shiver in disdain.

Peering down the skylight, Chat was pleased to find his princess sewing away on a lovely dress, no doubt her latest project for the upcoming spring contest his father was holding. Marinette wasn't the type to back down from the challenge, seeing her in her element put his earlier fears to bed. And like any true gentleman, he knocked politely, announcing his arrival.

Marinette stopped running her sewing machine and waved up at him nonchalantly, gesturing that the door was unlocked and he was welcomed in.

Chat smiled at the invitation and followed suit, opening the skylight and dropping in onto the pink loft.

"Hi, Kitty," Marinette chirps merrily, pinning some lace to the dress and running it through the machine, expertly. "What brings you here? If you're looking for some treats my parents left you a plate of unsold cookies for you."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "You know what they say about feeding strays, Princess."

She quirks an eyebrow at him, "Who's says you're a stray. You come by here enough times that you're basically part of the household."

He stiffens for a moment, warm heat rushes through his chest, sending his heart pounding. "I-I thought your dad hated me after I broke your heart..."

Marinette smiles, "He's over it I think."

"Good, because I hate that I hurt you." It was true. And now that he knows what Lila is planning with Chloe, he couldn't help but feel a swell of protectiveness grow in his chest. He hopped down again to the second level of Marinette's room and approached her curiously. Despite the impending danger surrounding her, Marinette seemed much calmer than she had been before.

"Princess."

She hums, grabbing a hot pink slash and pinning it in place.

"Lila thinks you're Ladybug and she's going to use Chloe to break into your room."

Marinette immediately stops and whips her head around, "What! Chloe?"

Chat nods, "I'm afraid so." He didn't bother to tell her how he knew, but he was sure she would take his word for it.

Marinette gawked for a moment before sighing in defeat and shaking her head, "I thought she was learning. I guess Lila is reverting her?" Her disappointed tone caught him by surprise. Had Marinette believed in Chloe's abilities as Queen Bee?

The protective swell in his chest tightens when he saw her eyes grow misty.

Then, as if someone had flipped a switch, Marinette upturns her head and beams at him with renewed rapture, "I'm not scared. Whatever they have planned I'll be ready."

Chat blinks, blindsided by his friend's sudden burst of confidence. "You are?"

Marinette nods, "Yes. Lila and I have been at the feud for a while, months actually, and I'm well equipped to combat her and whatever poor soul she manages to drag in with her." She diverts her eyes for a moment, "I hate that it's Chloe, but I know Lila isn't the type to care for anyone but herself and what she wants. To her, Chloe is just a pawn, and that is all the more reason I need to stop Lila's corruption. I know Lila will drag Chloe down with her and I can't let that happen."

There was a familiar shine in Marinette's eyes, that same look of unwavering determination that his Lady possessed whenever they faced an Akuma.

_'She's not Ladybug.'_ Chat reminds himself. He smiles in pride, "Adrien was right, you really are our everyday Ladybug."

Marinette blushed under the praise, surprisingly she doesn't feel the pang of hurt that normally came at the mention of her former crush. Was she finally moving on?

She might be! And that was great, she needed to for Adrien's sake. _'And mine too.'_ Marinette reminded herself almost insistently. _'I have to focus on myself and the miraculouses.'_ She couldn't allow herself to be caught up in any more romances. The miracle box needed her constant attention, as did her responsibilities as Ladybug. It was a heavy burden to bear, but Master Fu wouldn't have chosen her if he didn't believe she wasn't capable of handling it. While she has made mistakes and will make many more in the future no doubt, Marinette refused to allow her own insecurities to get the better of her. There was more to worry about than her personal dramas.

Thank goodness school was becoming easier, especially with the upcoming break. An entire week with no homework and scheduled tests. She could use the time to get to know the kwamis of the miracle box. With so many of her friends no longer allowed to hold a miraculous, she'll need to find out the personalities of each kwami and learn who to pair them when needed.

"Princess," Chat spoke, noticing the distant look in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

She smiles tiredly and nods, "I'm fine Chat. Thank you for asking. I've just been overwhelmed lately with some personal issues."

Personal issues, huh? He hadn't noticed anything as Adrien, but maybe that was a sign he needed to pay more attention to her in class. There was only so much he could do as Chat Noir without giving away his identity as her classmate. "I'm sorry about, Lila." He said carefully, "I don't know why she thinks you're Ladybug, but I promise that we're going to do our best to protect you."

Marinette smiles, her eyes shimmering with unwept tears, "I'm so lucky to have such a noble knight to protect me."

There it was. The sudden jump of his heart followed swiftly by warmth flooding his chest. These actions were strictly reserved for Ladybug, and yet somehow, or another his Princess managed to sway what he thought was undivided affections.

Despite his inner turmoil, Chat manages a cheeky smile, displaying twin rows of white teeth, "Not a problem, Princess." He said with a chivalrous bow and grinned some more when she giggled. "I'll have to pay you another visit tomorrow since my _purr_incess needs her beauty sleep and who am I to deny her."

Marinette rolls her eyes out of habit and gives him a warm hug. "Of course, but you get some sleep too, Kitty. I don't want you staying up all night worrying about little ol' me."

"Little ol' you." He repeats, nuzzling his face in her midnight blue hair, "It's a knight's job, my fair lady, but if you're that concern about me, then I'll do it. I need to be strong in case of an Akuma attack."

She hugs him tighter for some reason. Softly she adds, "Yeah, I don't want to see you get hurt because of me..." There was a story behind her worry, he could tell, but knew it was for another day. His princess needed her rest.

After taking a selfish moment to relish in the way her small but strong arms held on to him as if she didn't want him to leave; Chat easily pulled away, gave Marinette another confident grin, and left.

* * *

In the dead of night, at a quarter to three, Lila and Chloe nimbly made their way down to the Dupain-Cheng bakery with Lila taking the lead.

Chloe huffs, "Why are we doing this so late?" She was offended when Lila glared at her and let out a rude shush. "What?"

"We're supposed to be quiet." Lila hisses through her teeth, before fixing Chloe with a soft look, "If we're going to get your miraculous back, we need to do this carefully."

Chloe sighs aloud and takes out her compact. She nearly screams in fright upon seeing her dark bags forming beneath her eyes. "Ridiculous!" She yells, "Utterly ridi-" Lila swings around clapping her palm over her lips.

They had arrived.

The windows of the bakery were black with the street lights shined diagonal lines across the glass panes.

Lila looked the building up and down, trying to find some sort of way in. Obviously they couldn't use the front entrance, nor the rear. She glances near the roof and spots a small fence bordering a patio with a few house plants sticking out to peer down at them.

She removes her hands when Chloe starts thrashing around, batting her gently to let go. "We need to find a way up to the roof," Lila whispers quietly, casting cautionary looks around. It was the dead of night, but that didn't mean they couldn't be spotted. "There has to be a fire escape. You said that Marinette lives at the top?" She asks pointing to the roof.

Chloe snorts rolling her eyes, "Yeah, but are you sure about this. Marinette isn't just going to let us in, you know. Especially me."

Lila smirks, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. We'll get in and out in a flash."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because we're getting your miraculous back, that's why."

Chloe groans in frustration, "I do want my miraculous back, but... What if Marinette has it locked up?"

"Then we'll just take the safe it's in. Don't worry so much, Chloe, everything will be fine. If you want you can keep watch, alright."

"Me!" She yelps and was shushed again. Chloe glares, "Why do I need to keep watch?"

Lila sighs, exasperated, "I can't do this alone, Chloe. This is your miraculous, and if you're wanting to help save Paris and prove to everyone that you're a good person, then you're going to need to do this, or I'll keep watch and you can go and get the miraculous."

Just as Lila suspected, Chloe immediately shook her head, blonde ponytail swishing side to side violently. "No way, the last time Sabrina got her hand caught in Marinette's diary and there's no way I'm going to get caught again, who knows what Daddkins and my mom would do if they found out about this. I can't believe you talk me into this, Lila, it's ridiculous!"

"Shush," Lila tries but was swatted at by her new friend. "Chloe, please, if you don't stay quiet we will get caught and then everyone is going to hate us both more than they probably already do. I don't want that for you, so please work with me."

Stopping her pathetic assault, Chloe retreats into a shy position, hugging her middle like a child, "I don't want anyone to hate me..."

"I don't either," Lila says, "Which is why I think you should keep watch while I go ahead, alright. If anyone asks you can say you're out on a midnight stroll?"

"At three in the morning?" Chloe snorts, rolling her eyes, "That's suspicious."

"Well then hide before anyone sees you."

The blonde sighs, "Fine. Just know that I'm only doing this to my miraculous back."

Lila smiles, "That's what I want too. You deserve to be treated like an actual person and once you get your miraculous you'll be seen as a human being again."

Chloe glances away shyly, hope growing warm inside her chest. It was nice to know at least someone had faith in her.

The two girls move around the building and found a ladder that was pushed several feet up. Luckily, it was possible to pull it down. Quickly she whispered, "Give me a boost."

Chloe groans, giving Lila's dirty shoes a look of disdain. Just the thought of her dirt-covered soles touching her pretty clean palms was disgusting!

"Now, Chloe, hurry!"

"Now who's the one who needs to be quiet?" Chloe huffs before locking her hands together and letting her friend step on her palms. With a weak push, Lila managed to grab the last bar of the ladder and pull. It squeaked in alarm as it has never been used. Chloe was so surprised by the sudden sound she nearly dropped Lila. Luckily, the other girl had already been prepared and settled the ladder down.

Lila grins at Chloe, "I'll be back. Just stay here and keep watch."

"Hurry up." Chloe hisses, looking around frantically. Surely such a sound would have alerted someone. "I don't want to be out here all night."

"It will only take five minutes, tops." Lila promised, climbing up a good three steps, "Just stay quiet and hide if you see anyone." She doesn't wait for a response and continues her climb.

Making it to the roof, Lila carefully moves to peer down the skylight into Marinette's room. It was dark, just like the windows, but she could make out blue highlights hanging off some furniture. Once her eyes adjust more, she spots Marinette asleep soundly in her bed, with something small and red tucked in the crook of her neck.

It was a magical creature!

Her eyes widen and quickly, Lila whips out her phone and zooms in the camera, only to find that the image was altered. While she can see clearly the little red body of the magic creature, her camera didn't notice it. It was as if that creature was a vampire and couldn't have its picture taken.

Cursing slightly, Lila decides she needs to act quickly. Glancing out to the horizon light wasn't there yet, but she only had a few more hours until daybreak and Chloe wasn't going to wait forever.

She attempts to open the skylight and was pleased to find it could be opened with ease. Carefully, she takes off her shoes and sets them on the roof before climbing down the steps. The softness of her white socks mute her descent. She makes it to the loft and leers over Marinette with a disgruntled expression. She looks at the tiny creature sleeping soundly and smirks. She should just take it right here, right now. It would be so easy to snatch up that little twerp and be gone without Marinette knowing.

No. Lila shakes her head. As much as she wanted to do that, she couldn't, not yet. She promised Chloe her miraculous and that was what she was going to get. Carefully, Lila slips down the ladder to the bottom of Marinette's room and surveys the area. She looks behind the computer monitors. Checks under the chaise lounge. Looks down the space between the wall and desk. Nothing.

She has to have here somewhere.

Lila continues her search until she feels a sudden buzz in her back pocket. Cursing lowly, she ducks down behind the lounge and pulls out her phone. A call from Chloe. Lila swipes it to send to voicemail. Doesn't that girl know anything about stealth?

Lila peers over the lounge, looking up at the loft. Marinette hasn't moved or made a sound at all.

Another buzz, this one much shorter than the first. It was a text message: Hurry up!

Lila rolls her eyes. At this point, she was hoping Chloe will get caught just to teach that brat a lesson.

Gathering her bearings, she checks her phone again. It was almost five. Had she really spent almost two hours searching Marinette's room? And she still found nothing. Lila internally groans at the prospect of leaving empty-handed. Chloe was right, Marinette wasn't as dumb as she looked. No wonder Hawk Moth could never get her earings.

Wait...

A devious smirk grew on Lila's face. Almost giddy she climbs back up the stairs and looks over Marinette again. The girl was so asleep that she had no idea what was going on. Lila was an expert pickpocketer and as long as she was careful she could get the earings. Hawk Moth may have his villains, but she was going to have something much better.

Carefully she unpins each earing, catching them in her palm. The little red creature laid still snug against Marinette's neck, also unaware of what was going on. Lila almost chuckled to herself.

Her smile fell when she received another text from Chloe, begging her to get out now because people were beginning to wake up. Lila pockets the miraculous and climbs up the ladder to the roof. She puts on her shoes again and goes down the fire escape and fixes it so it was less conspicuous. Chloe was waiting, looking like a nervous wreck.

"Well, did you get it?" She asked, her eyes darting frantically. Dawn was breaking through graying the skies above them.

Lila smirks and holds out the miraculous, "I have something better, proof." She said her voice oozing with confidence. In the palm of her hand were two earings colored red with black spots. "Looks like Marinette is Ladybug after all."

Chloe's eyes bugged out of her skull, "N-No..."

"Yes," Lila nods, "I'm shocked too. I mean, I knew they were close, but I never expected that they would actually be one and the same. It's no wonder that Ladybug trusts Marinette more than me because she is Ladybug."

Chloe's mouth opens and closes several times, "But then why does Marinette hate you?"

Lila shrugs, "I don't know, but I'm not about to let that get in the way. She obviously is a lying jerk and I won't associate with her anymore. You deserve these Chloe, here." She grabs Chloe's hands and drops the earings in. "I trust you more than I trust Ladybug."

Chloe was to far gone to register what Lila had just said. She was too far gone to think properly. She couldn't even bring herself to question anything Lila was saying, or why her classmate had suddenly done a 180 about her so-called friendship with Ladybug.

She couldn't think about because her mind was focused on two things: One, Marinette was Ladybug. And two, she has Ladybug's miraculous. Those two main thoughts then made space to a third: Lila had faith in her to wield the Ladybug miraculous. Without thinking, Chloe jumps capturing Lila in a tight hug, "Thank you!"

Lila returns the embrace, "No problem, you deserve this. You're the queen."

Chloe shakes her head, happy tears running down her face, "No. I'm the new Ladybug."


	5. Lila or Alil

To see Chloe walking into class with a smug look on her face was a sight that no one had expected. The blonde had an air of arrogance surrounding her that was nearly suffocating to anyone unfortunate enough to sit too close to her. She constantly touched her ears, flashing them about and giving Marinette knowing sideways looks. She would often call out to the baker's daughter in a taunting way, but was ultimately ignored as Marinette was too busy doodling in her journal.

It was insulting and while Chloe would love to march over and berate Marinette for treating Lila like dirt, claiming she was a liar when Marinette herself has been lying to everyone for who knows how long, the blonde managed to restrain herself. She wasn't going to stoop that low, especially since she is now the new and much better Ladybug.

She smirks while sitting down alone. Normally Sabrina would be next to her, but the girl had been forced to switch classes, much to Chloe's dismay. Now she had to make her butler do her homework and he was always passively telling her she should do it herself. It was ridiculous! Next, he'll be telling her that she needs to learn how to do her own laundry! It was criminal, and he was lucky to have not gotten fired on the spot.

Lila came into the room a few minutes before the bell rang and sat down next to Chloe. The Italian girl smiles at her knowingly, then whispers, "Do you have them?"

"Of course!" Chloe chirps merrily, swiping her yellow curls aside to flash her new beloved earrings. Marinette was sitting all alone, cast aside by most of their friends for some reason or another, Chloe didn't bother to care. As far as she knew, Marinette deserved it and more. She had not only taken something that rightfully belonged to Chloe, but also scrutinized her, publically humiliated her, and ruined her family's name. As far as Chloe was concerned, the so-called designer was a waste of life.

Class started with Miss Bustier announcing a few things that were to happen after the upcoming break. Of course, Chloe didn't care much for it. Why would she? If she wanted to spend her break lavishing herself in her newfound powers, she certainly will. Marinette had her chance to be a proper Ladybug and she failed miserably. Now it was Chloe's turn.

Had Chloe taken a moment to think of something other than herself, she might have realized that something was terribly wrong with her earings. First, no kwami. Second, the earings were in a constant state of being charged with a kwami's powers. She should have noticed it but didn't. And finally, there was the fact that Marinette was still wearing her plain black earrings.

But these were details for someone who didn't believe in thinly woven lies. Since Lila has never used a miraculous before, she never thought about it. And neither did Chloe.

Actually, Chloe thought of the opposite. In her mind, she envisioned an Akuma attack, one with only Chat Noir being available. However, Chloe wasn't going to intervein immediately. No, she would show up when the public needed her most, and proved to everyone that she was so much better than the original Ladybug who had ruined her life.

Yes, and once the public saw her defeat the Akuma, and later, Hawk Moth, unmasking him for all to see, everyone will praise her. They celebrate her as they should. Adrien will fall in love with her and beg her to marry him.

She'll say yes of course!

They'll have a big extravagant wedding with her dress designed by Gabriel himself. Her and Adrien will live in his family mansion. And have Marinette as their maid. No doubt that trash will be so desperate to be near Adrien that she'll work as a scullery peasant. Thanks to Chloe's influence Marinette won't succeed in any fashion industry, she'll make sure of it

The world will love Chloe as the new Ladybug. They'll make movies about her and her new awesome life, she'll be famous throughout the whole world and live happily ever after.

Smirking to herself, Chloe marched towards her rival, Marinette, who was busy doodling in her book. "Well, well, Marinette, what kind of pathetic design are you scrounging up today from that bottomless trash pit you call your brain?"

Marinette shot Chloe a menacing look, "I'm not in the mood, Chloe, so please leave."

Chloe hums, annoyed, before flashing her new earings at the raven-haired girl, "Haven't you noticed anything interesting? Anything familiar?"

From the other side of the classroom, Lila overheard the conversation and while normally she would intervein, she decides to let it all play out. Her attempts to ruin Marinette may not have included Chloe at first, but that didn't mean she was unprepared for the blonde's massive ego. On the contrary, she suspected Chloe was going to go out of her way to ruin Marinette's day at almost any cost.

She also knew that Chloe would include her, but given the teen's reputation, no one was going to believe her and Lila would be in the clear.

"What are you talking about?" Marinette asked, visibly annoyed. Chloe flashes her earings again, the lights from the ceiling reflecting off the shiny red paint. Marinette did not look impressed. "You're wearing ladybug earrings. I thought you hated her after she took the bee miraculous away."

That hit a nerve. Chloe slapped her hands on Marinette's desk, getting right into the designer's face. Everyone in the classroom stood up ready to guard their friend. "You were the one who took my miraculous, Mari-TRASH!"

Marinette frowns at her, "No I didn't, it was Ladybug. Why would I take the bee miraculous from you?"

Chloe growls down at her, teeth bared, "Because you were jealous and it was you, you're Ladybug!"

The French-Asian sighs, "Not again," then fixes Chloe with a dark look, "Chloe, this is getting out of hand, how on Earth am I Ladybug? What lies did Lila say now? Is this how you plan on redeeming yourself, latching on to whatever someone says in hopes to get your fame back. I don't know what all Lila has told you, but it needs to stop now before you get yourself into more trouble than it's worth."

Chloe sneers, "Is that a threat, trash!"

Adrien's lean body moves into block Marinette from view, essentially saving her from Chloe's onslaught of verbal attacks. His green eyes spoke disappointment and sadness, the kind she hasn't seen since his mother first disappeared. "Chloe, what are you doing? Marinette isn't Ladybug."

"But she is!" Chloe yells, her face burning hot, "She is Ladybug, I can prove it. We got the earings and now-"

SLAM!

All the chaos came to a close when Mr. Damocles entered the room with Officer Rogers trailing behind him. Chloe's eyes widen at the disgusted look on both men's faces, already knowing that this was not going to end well for her.

Across the room, Lila had quickly pocketed her phone before anyone noticed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Damocles demanded, approaching Chloe, causing the blond girl to shrink away from Marinette. When he received no immediate answer, Mr. Damocles looked to his students for answers, "Would anyone like to answer?"

Kim raised his hand, "Chloe was harassing Marinette, Mr. Damocles. She thinks Marinette is Ladybug." The others nod.

Mr. Damocles looks down at Marinette, "Is this true, Miss Dupain-Cheng? Was she harassing you?"

Marinette didn't like the way all eyes in the classroom were trained on her, she felt suffocated as if they were judging her, even though those eyes were light with sympathy, more sympathy than she needed. She felt weak, tired, annoyed, bitter, and then some. It was as if they knew her life was beginning to crack under the pressure as both Ladybug and the Guardian of the Miracle box. Should she answer him honestly and tattle on Chloe, or should she keep quiet?

Marinette's eyes darted back to the blonde, Chloe's eye had been sharp like a razor, but then they had fallen out of favor, now wide and innocent, making her shrunken form appear childish and naive. And that's what she was now, naive.

Chloe didn't know how the real world worked. She didn't know anything outside of her entitled bubble that her parents put her in since she was in diapers. In a way, this wasn't her fault. Chloe had been raised to expect the world to fall at her feet, not unlike Marinette who knew the value of hard work from her parents.

Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain had worked their blood, sweat, and tears into their bakery, starting from when they were poor newlyweds with hopeful hearts and pockets full of lint. Their parents were supportive but couldn't step in to help. Getting the place they wanted had taken nearly all of her parents' life savings, not to mention opening up a bakery with hardly a name for themselves also made business difficult the first couple of years, but the couple held out and managed to slowly build their fortune over time. Years of planning, baking, and working hard finally led them to a positive reputation.

Tom made adaptions to his father's recipes much to the disgust of Rolland Dupain who disowned his only son shortly thereafter.

Thankfully, the changes worked and business was exploding, the reputation of the Dupain-Cheng bakery became bright and delicious, with many hearing about their fresh baked cookies, delicious macarons, cakes rich with flavor, and more. And several years later, Marinette was born, completing her parents' image of a perfect family.

They weren't rich, but they were comfortable with a nice home, warm beds, bellies full. Her family knew that hard work does pay off eventually, it just takes time. That was why her mom and dad encouraged Marinette to do her best in school because it will reflect on her character later in life.

Chloe, on the other hand, didn't need to do well in school because she believed it was a waste of time for her. She believed her future was going to be paved in gold and luxury. Because of this, Chloe acted sinister and cruel to her classmates, throwing her weight and privilege around happily without care.

Now, the tables have turned. Chloe was finally getting a first eye view of how the world works, and she wasn't prepared at all for the onslaught of problems that will face her the second her privileged bubble pops.

Marinette wanted to laugh, never in her life could she imagine feeling sympathy for Chloe, but she did. The girl was as naive as a child, and while she was also a terrible, spoiled rotten brat, she had the opportunity to change and get better with the right influence.

Her eyes focus on Lila sitting in her seat with a disapproving look on her face. Hot, boiling anger rolled inside Marinette's chest. Lila didn't care about Chloe, she was just using the mayor's daughter for her own personal gain. Of course, this wouldn't have happened if Marinette hadn't decided to reveal her identity to Lila, but as Master Fu said, "The chips fall where they may." She made her choice, as did Lila, and now they must go through with them.

Seeing that everyone was still watching her, Marinette drew in a deep breath and said, "Yes, but I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." She looks at Chloe and smiles kindly, "I'm sorry for the confusion, Chloe. I know Lila has her condition where she lies spontaneously, but don't take it seriously; I'm not Ladybug, I'm just me: Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Lila tenses up, fear snaking its way through her veins and into her soul. Her own lie... Used against her?

Chloe blinked in surprise, she backtracked a step away from Marinette, watching the baker girl smile politely, innocently. Marinette cocks her head, a large black dot on her earlobe, shiny like a beetle's wings.

If Marinette was Ladybug then wouldn't the earrings come with a kwami, like Pollen? Where was the Ladybug kwami? Marinette's earings were always the same, they never changed color, they were solid black, not ruby red with dots. The earings Lila had given her must have been fake, or just her imagination.

Lila did admit she lies spontaneously because of her disease, so does that mean they risked themselves because of another lie?

She looks at Lila, the Italian student was frozen stiff, looking like a deer caught in someone's headlights. She can see fear and dread chilling in her classmate's eyes.

"It was just another misunderstanding," Marinette said to Mr. Damocles, snapping Chloe out of her thoughts, "Lila's disease made her lie again and Chloe made the mistake of believing her. Please, don't get mad at them, I'm perfectly fine." She smiles easily charming everyone in the classroom.

Adrien couldn't help but smile from his spot in the front row, Marinette was definitely on top of this.

Chloe backtracked again, stunned. She stumbled into another table, earning a few snickers from some of her classmates, much to her chagrin. On the other side of the table sat Lila, who looked horrified.

Did she really make it all up? Was this all because of her condition?

A ball of burning hot fire erupted in the pit of Chloe's stomach, sending out heat to her veins, making her fists clench tightly. She wanted to march over, grab Lila by her hair and smack her hard! Chloe had never felt such hatred for someone, not even Ladybug or Marinette. She was angry. No, she was furious!

Chloe opened her mouth to call out Lila and diss her in front of the entire class. She would expose the liar for what she is and then...

And then she would be friendless.

Lila's disease had forced her to act out and if she couldn't help it then who was Chloe to call her out. She was a victim. How funny, never in her life did Chloe think she could feel sympathy for someone other than herself. She almost would have laughed if Mr. Damocles didn't open his mouth.

"Very well, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, if she's not bothering you, then we'll let it slide, but any more outbursts like that can and will result in your detention."

Chloe gulps, feeling like a mouse trapped in a corner with several hungry cats crowding around her. "I-I understand."

* * *

The rest of the day, Lila was in a terrible mood. She was grizzly and could hardly keep her composure around her _friends_. Ha! What a joke, they weren't her friends, they didn't know the first thing about her and she was going to keep it that way, especially since Marinette humiliated her _again_! That freak thought she was so clever, pitting Lila's lies against her like that, well she'll still find a way to get back at her.

She couldn't convince someone that Marinette was Ladybug, which she won't try to do again, no she'll just show them somehow. Maybe bring a camera with her and videotape Ladybug transforming-

No! Lila shakes her head. No, she would only be chasing Marinette around in circles, and that's just what the stupid freak wants. She has to play this smart, no more grabbing at straws.

"Lila."

The brunette stopped and turned around to face Chloe, the mayor's daughter looked upset, not that Lila could blame her. Marinette had made them both look like fools today. Still, she couldn't let Chloe know her intentions and thus put on a facade of worry and fear, fake tears bubbling on her lower lashes as she dashed over and grabbed Chloe in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe! My disease is doing this, I swear. I can't believe it got this bad, I could have gotten you into serious trouble and-"

"Stop."

She froze at the tone and immediately withdrew. Chloe's face was unreadable, her normal scowl or sinister smirk were muted away in a solemn expression. Her eyes, which Lila could distinctly remember being brighter and power-hungry had dimmed out some with a wiser shade of blue that mirrored Chloe's newfound maturity.

Seeing this, worry gripped the other girl's soul. Was her 'friend' going to back out of their alliance?

Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled, leading Lila away from the hallway with only four words: "We need to talk." Her tone left no room for argument, Chloe was a lead pole that will not bend and Lila had a feeling if she fought this then Chloe will lash out at her.

Arriving in the girl's locker room, Chloe checked to make sure no one was around before locking the door and turning her attention to a very sorrowful looking Lila. "Chloe, I-"

"I'm mad," Chloe says aloud, glaring hard at her. "I'm mad at you. I want to hit and scream at you, but I won't!"

"I-"

"Don't talk! It's my turn to speak and you're going to listen to me, got it!"

Lila nods mutely.

"Good. Now, I'm not good at this stuff, I hate that I just humiliated myself in front of everyone because of you. You said they were the real miraculous earings and I believed you."

"I know, I shouldn't have-"

"Shut up!" Chloe shoves her palm over Lila's mouth, her other hand clenching, "Just be quiet and let me talk because I hate doing this stuff since it's something that Marinette will do and I hate doing anything like her. So, don't say a word until I'm done."

Chloe draws in a long breath, "I'm mad," She repeats, "I'm really, really mad at you for all of this and part of me wants to call it off and leave you in the dust, but I won't. I won't do that because I want you as my friend, you're the only person who's ever given me a real chance after I betrayed Ladybug. I don't regret what I did because I deserve my miraculous, like you said, 'I'm the queen' and I'm still the queen no matter what. You're the only person who doesn't want me to change and that makes me happy because everyone else in my life wants me to be this perfect, wonderful, loving girl that lives in a sugarplum life. Well, guess what, I don't care for that stuff, I hate it. I hate that I have to be nice to everyone to get what I want and I think it's nothing but a waste of time. The only other person who understood that was Sabrina, but she was never my friend, she was my servant, and now her stupid father made her switch classes.

"You are my friend, though, Lila. You've proven yourself to be a good friend to me, even though I'm still mad at you, I won't hold it against you because of your disease, the same way you didn't hold my betrayal against me. I can go on, but I rather get straight to the point. You were nice to me when everyone else hated me and now I'm going to be nice to you by forgetting you almost got me into trouble. Okay? We'll forget this ever happened and go back to being friends, but never again, got it? I don't want to hear you talk about Marinette being Ladybug in front of me ever again. I don't want to go on some ridiculous goose chase because your disease made you lie again. I won't do it. Got it?"

Lila nods, "Yes, I understand. Chloe, I can't express how sorry I am for all of this. I beleive you deserve an explanation so I'll give it to you if you want to hear it."

She huffs, "Fine, whatever."

Smiling her tolerance, Lila continues, "I take medicine for my conditions, one of them is a multiple personality disorder. Have you ever heard of it?"

"No."

"Well, I have two personalities, one is this me, and the other is a different me. A me that likes to cause trouble. When I approached you about Marinette being Ladybug and getting the miraculouses, the other me was in charge. I guess that other personality made up an entire world where it believes Marinette is Ladybug and it hates her for some reason. I can't imagine why since we're friends, but anyways when I approached you, I forgot to take my medicine. The medication helps a little, I only have a few spouts every so often, but when I forgot Alil took over."

"Alil?" Chloe asked with her head tilted, "That's your other self isn't it?"

Lila nods, "Yes, it is. She's the side that took over when I got Marinette into trouble. I don't like telling anyone this because I'm scared they'll make fun of me, so I try to hide it, but since Alil has been coming out more and more, I feel I should explain her to you. She's the liar here, not me. She takes what I think or do or say and fabricates them into a fake universe."

"So, when we were, I mean you, were breaking into Marinette's room, that was Alil?"

"Sadly," Lila sighs aloud, before fixing Chloe with the most heartbreaking look the blonde has ever seen, "I don't expect you to believe me, Chloe, and I won't hold it against you if you did, but I hope that you can forgive me for what I've done. I wish I could control her, to keep her from ruining my life. It's terrible, and I'm sorry."

Chloe huffs, rolling her eyes, "You're sorry? So what? Who cares, I've already told you we're going to forget this happened. Don't act like you have to be so pathetic around me, not that I mind having someone grovel at my feet of course. Just don't do it again, got it? And keep taking your medicine."

"Of course, thank you so much, Chloe!"

"You're welcome." Chloe chirps, "Now how about you pay me back for forgiving you by telling me all about Marinette's room. Does she still have those ridiculous posters hanging on her walls?"

Lila thinks about it and shrugs, "I don't remember, I was only focused on her earings."

"Well, I'm not about to let that trash getaway, even if she's not Ladybug, I believe you when you said her and Ladybug are friends. I know she's behind Ladybug taking my miraculous away and I'm going to get it back one way or another."

Lila grins and then quickly schools her features. She was delighted that Chloe was still on her side, even if the blonde was a total pain in her neck, she could make use of this compromise. "Well, I'll help you get back at her."

Chloe snorts, "Of course you will, after that stunt you pulled, you better help me get back at her."

Lila's forced smile twitched a little, anger burned inside her chest at the spoiled brat's tone. She could easily make Chloe's life a living nightmare, Paris already hates her and it would be a quick fix to her dilemma, but as the saying goes, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." While Lila will never see Chloe as anything other than a pawn in her war against Ladybug/Marinette, there was some value to having the mayor's daughter as her 'friend' and that is if she plays her cards right she could manipulate the pieces into her favor.

First things first, she needs to come up with a better plan. Something more than just exposing Marinette as Ladybug. Breaking into her room was not an option, especially with Marinette having expected her actions. No, she needed some outside help, one that would not turn her away so easily as Hawk Moth had.

There was only one person she failed to call upon. Lila smiles to herself, before grabbing Chloe's arm and leading the other girl out of the locker room, "Chloe, have I ever told you that I'm great friends with Gabriel Agreste?"

"You are?"

Lila nods, "Yes I am, and he has a distinct dislike for her as well. If you want to get back at Marinette, then we should talk to him about it, he hates her."

Chloe snorts, rolling her eyes, "I don't think so, he doesn't want anything to do with me after I was Miracle Queen."

"Well, then I'll talk to him, how does that sound?"

Chloe watches her suspiciously, "How do I know you're actually Lila and not Alil?"

Lila smiles, "I'm me, Chloe, don't worry, I won't bring you along this time I promise. If anything goes wrong it will fall on me, not you. You just stay back, okay."

"Fine, but you better not mess this up."

Lila simply nods, she didn't plan on losing any time soon, but right now she needed to gather intel and lots of it. Gabriel believed that Marinette was a bad influence on Adrien, and thus that will give her some wiggle room to work with.

After bidding Chloe goodbye to go to her next class, Lila snuck outside and took out her phone.

Three rings were all it took. "_Hello, this is Gabriel Agreste." _

Lila spoke carefully, "Mr. Agreste, this is Lila, Adrien's friend, I have some terrible news about Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

* * *

**Hi, everyone, I'm very sorry for such a late update. Things have been busy lately with the holidays and finals. I wish I can say I'm proud of this chapter, and I kind of am since it took me forever to write it, but I feel it was rushed and much to short for you, but I've been holding off posting this long enough. I've rewritten this chapter at least 3 times and I know I made a ton of mistakes in it, so hopefully you can look past it. Right now I'm not sure when I'll update the next chapter, there is a lot I have to get done since Christmas is on its way and then following it is New Years. There's so much going on I can hardly think about this story.**

**I hope you can forgive me for taking so long in writing this chapter, I do apologize. Thank you so much for reading and I hope I can update this soon. :D **


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Gabriel did not want to answer the phone at first. He had more important matters to attend to than to listen to some child ramble on about whatever lies she managed to throw together half-heartedly. Yet, his thumb hovered hesitantly on the red button that would send Lila's call to his voicemail.

He was not the type to hesitate, but if it was in regards to Adrien, then perhaps he could get more information on his son.

Lately, Adrien has been acting strange, his son seemed unfocused during his lessons. In piano, his teacher informed him that Adrien made not one, but several rooky mistakes. Then in Chinese, Adrien forgot to address his teacher in a respectful manner, luckily the teacher was understanding, easily overlooking this. Then the coach in Adrien's fencing class reported that the boy had misstepped and fell, apparently distracted by something, or another.

Normally, Gabriel would chalk it up to simple teenage boy troubles, but deep down he sensed something was amiss. Something he himself had experienced as a boy no older than Adrien.

Adrien was in love.

Gabriel knows he's far from a perfect father. He will even admit he's possibly one of the worst examples but will allow history to be the judge. In the end, his actions are justified and one day Adrien will forgive him for his actions once Emilie was returned to them. The few times, Gabriel spotted his son during his 'episodes' he noticed a certain sparkle in Adrien's eyes, it was then that Gabriel knew his son was thinking about the person who had stolen his heart.

Knowing this, Gabriel felt a protective coil tightening inside his chest. Even though he is not a good father, he did care about his son. He loved Adrien with every fiber of his being and wanted the best for his boy. If whoever Adrien was in love with were to break his heart he would immediately want to fix it.

Yet, at the same time, the knowledge of Adrien's crush could provide some powerful akumas. Love was a powerful emotion, and where there is love, there is also heartbreak. A devastating blow to one's core that could lead someone down a very dark path, such a window of opportunity could provide Gabriel with a wonderful villain at his disposal.

Of course, he felt terrible for thinking such thoughts, but hopefully, the ends will justify his means. Even if Adrien were to hate him for a short time, being reunited with his mother should soften the blow, and hopefully in a few months, or a year, they can go back to being a perfect family again.

Perhaps Lila was calling to report Adrien's love life. If he plays his cards right though, he could easily retrieve the information from her. Being a businessman, Gabriel had turned persuasion into fine art, his careful analysis of an individual's interest easily one over several loyal customers and created his empire.

Lila, being so young and naive, was one of the easiest targets he's ever worked with. She felt she was playing him, but in reality, it was the opposite.

Making his final decision, Gabriel decided to humor the girl and perhaps learn a bit more about his son's new love interest.

The first thing Lila said after he answered, " Mr. Agreste, this is Lila, Adrien's friend, I have some terrible news about Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

He listens closely as Lila went on in a terrain of pathetic story-telling, claiming Marinette was a liar, a cheater, a terrible influence on his son. She spoke for close to thirty minutes before coming to her conclusion. "I think we need to do something about that girl, she's going to ruin Adrien's life!"

Now, Garbiel could easily cancel working with Lila. He could ruin the young teen's life with a few short orders but decided against it. No, this would be a nice place for him to enact a new plan, a much more destructive plan than when he was Scarlet Butterfly. If he plays his cards right then he could have both the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous in his palms within a few days.

All he needed was to set the pieces and watch the dominoes fall.

"Thank you, Lila. I will see to it that Marinette is dealt with properly." All the while you just be careful to not raise any more trouble for yourself, you little troll.

* * *

Adrien still couldn't properly wrap his mind around this. He in love with Marinette? Was that even possible? Maybe it was misunderstanding his own affections. Yet, there was no denying that she had somehow snuck into his heart. This wasn't like how he felt about Kagami. No, Kagami was different, she was a friend who he thought he could fall in love with, but after a few days of spending time together, he realized she was only interested in their similarities, not willing to expand and learn more about him.

It was sad because she was a wonderful person but he could not imagine himself being with her. One day she will find someone perfect for her and Adrien truly believes she deserves to be happy with someone. He just doesn't see himself in that picture. Thankfully, Kagami agreed that while they had similar interests and hobbies they did not fit together as a couple.

He and Marinette though...

There was something about Marinette that reminded him of his mother, it could be her undeterred spirit, her need to help everyone she cared about, even those that had wronged her in the past like Chloe. She was willing to put her feelings aside and give them another chance. While he didn't fully understand what was going on between her and Lila, and Lila's new friendship with Chloe, he did know for sure that Marinette was not about to back down, especially if she feels someone is being used or mistreated.

Of course, he also knew his classmate had her limits. She was willing to help Chloe, but there was no way she was going to bend over backward to save her. Chloe had her chance at redemption and abused it for personal gain. Ladybug had no choice but to take the Bee Miraculous back, a much-needed action from the leader of their team. Chloe had not been pleased and left them with an evident chip on her shoulder.

Afterward, Ladybug had been stressed. He could tell she was losing herself with her new responsibilities weighing heavily on her shoulders. He wished she would let him help, but that would be going against Master Fu...

Speaking of Master Fu, Adrien wonders if the former guardian was enjoying his retirement. He might not remember his actions or his powers, but he was a good man and all good men deserve to be happy.

Then his thoughts drifted back to his lady. Ladybug was the new great guardian. If Hawk Moth were to ever learn her secret identity then Ladybug would have no choice but to give up not only her Miracle Box to a new successor but also her miraculous as well. She would lose her memories and forget her victories, her trails.

She will forget him as well...

Adrien didn't know what was scarier, his new feelings for his classmate, or Ladybug forgetting him.

Speaking of Marinette, his classmate was becoming much more outgoing than she had been when they first met. She looked confident, proud even. And had a knowing look on her face. Since he started to observe her more closely, Adrien realized just how much like Ladybug his dear friend was. If it wasn't for the fact that she had used the Mouse Miraculous he would have been convinced she was Ladybug.

It shouldn't disappoint him that she wasn't Ladybug, but it did. When he realized his classmate and partner were two separate people, his heart split into two directions, one half going to Marinette, and the other remaining stubbornly loyal to his lady.

A little shift beneath the layers of his white jacket brought Adrien's thoughts back to the real world. Plagg pokes his tiny blackhead out from his warm confines and smirks knowingly, "So, still confused about pigtails?"

Adrien rolls his eyes, "Why are you suddenly interested in my love-life? And shouldn't you be hiding, people could see you, and a lot of them have cameras."

Plagg laughs, "Oh that's rich! You really think anyone is going to notice little o'l me? Plus, I already told you, kwamis can't be filmed or photographed? They'll just see you talking to your shirt and everyone in the media will think you're nuts."

"Thanks for that evaluation, Plagg, I really appreciate it."

"No problem!" The kwami of destruction laughs and pats his stomach, a tell-tale sign he was hungry, "By the way, when we get to pigtail's house, you need to buy me some of those delicious cheesy croissants! They smell divine!" He swoons, "I never thought anyone could ever improve the taste of cheese, but her dad did. Please, Adrien, I need it, or else I'll die!"

"Aren't you a tiny god?" He snaps half-heartedly, before playfully pushing his finger on Plag's forehead, shoving the kwami deeper into his jacket so as to not be seen by anyone prying eyes. "Besides, we're not going to Marinette's, we're going to Nino's house."

His friend smirks, unconvinced, "Really, because last I checked, Nino's was in the opposite direction. You're going straight to Pigtails, I can smell those delicious croissants a mile away!"

Adrien babbles incoherently for a minute before Plagg's knowing smirk finally won him over. The blond sighs and with two fingers shoves Plagg's head back into his jacket again, "Shut up."

Plagg snickers.

So what if he was going to see Marinette. Did that really warrant any teasing? He was only seeing her because she is his friend. It's not wrong to visit friends. Is it?

Doubt sinks in, as Adrien continues his route, completely ignorant of the chilly air. Marinette was a friend, but lately, something has changed between them. Ever since he started his late-night visits, he's noticed things, like the way her blue eyes shine when she's excited. Or how her nose is dusted with cute tiny freckles. Or that her hair is extra silky when it's out of her signature pigtails and hanging loosely around her shoulders, shiny and no doubt soft to the touch. He always itches to run his claws through those silky locks and feel how soft it was. Even with his black gloves, he still had sensitivity, the suit was more or less his second skin. The leather-like material was magical and allowed for an extra boost of power and endurance that helped him and his lady fight akumas.

His lady was another story. Ladybug has always been confident and beautiful, but she held their relationship at a professional level, and when he tried to reach for more, more of her, she would retreat behind her defenses, locking him outside in the cold, dark world that was his civilian life.

Marinette though never did that. She was always warm and welcoming and never threw him out like a stray. She welcomed him in and gave him food and some affection. Not only that but her parents, who were aware of his visits, treated him like a son; feeding the poor stray not only food but attention and familiarity he has been craving for a long time.

'_Since Mom disappeared.'_ His heart sinks a little.

It shouldn't be a surprise that after his mother left a terrible cold fell onto the Agreste household. Gabriel distanced himself from his son, only speaking to him through screens and Natalie, very rarely seeing Adrien in person, and even in those rare, once in a blue moon, moments they were cold, distant, and sickeningly professional. It didn't take Adrien long to realize that in his father's eyes he was no longer a son, but an employee to take orders and do as told.

Adrien hated it. More importantly, he was beginning to hold disdain towards his father. Does Gabriel even see him as a son?

Tom and Sabine do. They are warm, inviting, and so affectionate that he couldn't help but soak up their loving embraces much like an alley cat lying in a spot of sunlight.

Okay, so maybe there is something more going on. Adrien can no longer deny it. Marinette and her family became important to him, and if there is one thing to know about cats its that they're very territorial.

* * *

Marinette was taken aback by Adrien's sudden visit, she was working at the front of the bakery while her parents were in the kitchen preparing a large order when her former crush strolled in and flashed her his signature perfect boyish smile that came with years of modeling. "Hi Marinette," he greets charmingly with a friendly wave.

Marinette schools her features, fighting to ignore the way her heart double jumps inside her chest. Even though she has given up on pursuing her crush, following all the steps with taking down his pictures, schedule, etc. She still finds herself swayed by his charms. Forcing herself to smile she greets back politely, "Good to see you, Adrien. Wh-what brings you here?" She mentally congratulates herself for speaking an almost perfectly normal sentence.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he says and drops his tone to a worrying sound, "Lila has been acting off recently."

"Yeah," Marinette sighs aloud, part of her felt stupid for even doing this, but with Lila constantly on the prowl, she needed to show that liar who was in charge of this war. "I wish I could convince her to stop but she's really bent on 'exposing' me as Ladybug. Pretty silly right?" She laughs weakly, fighting to keep herself composed. Beneath the shattered remains of her former crush, the many bits and pieces were still tingling and humming to life in Adrien's presence, stubbornly holding on to him even though he was unattainable.

She would be happy if Adrien merely wanted to remain friends. She was, honestly, content with just being friends with him and nothing else, but with Adrien's sudden arrival in her parents' bakery, complete with Chat's midnight visits, the little needle in her heart's compass was shooting back and forth between the two. Somewhere in the mix, Luka was there, and while she did care about him, it wasn't anything compared to her feelings for the blond model and blond cat. Did she just have a thing for blonds with green eyes?

"I'm sorry, Lila is acting like this, Marinette." Adrien sighs, "You know, she probably isn't that bad of a person, she's just the type who wants attention. Eventually, she'll learn why she doesn't need to lie, and hopefully, by then we can all be friends."

A bitter taste floods over her tongue. For the second time since she's met him, Marinette felt annoyed. The first time had been after she saw him at her seat with a piece of gum and believed he had been the one to put it there until Adrien spoke up and said he didn't. He was so kind and at that moment in the rain, she fell hard for him.

She still loves him, there was no denying her affections were still there, even if her image of a perfect happily ever after had been smashed to pieces, there was still a place in her ever-loving heart devoted to Adrien and Adrien alone.

However, love has limitations and Adrien was naive. Despite this, Marinette forces herself to remain polite, smiling at him and nodding, "Yeah..."

Adrien's phone beeps and he immediately waves goodbye, "That's Natalie, I'll see you around, Marinette!" Quickly, he turns and rushes off, hopeful if he gets back in time his dad's secretary won't send in the Gorilla to track him down.

"You're terrible."

Adrien blinks and looks down at his shirt, never ceasing in his sprint. Poking out from within his white jacket was Plagg, "W-What?"

Plagg actually glares at him, "I said you're terrible, Adrien. You're a terrible friend. You know Lila is hell-bent on ruining Marinette's life. She's lied to everyone around her, framed Pigtails for something she didn't do and got her expelled for it. Look, I know you're new to being in school and having friends, but this," he waves to the air around them, "Isn't a slice-of-life anime. Lila physically attacked your friend in class and now she's planning to drag Chloe down with her, your _childhood_ friend. And _you're_ _still defending her_. If your roles were reversed then I know she would have stuck out for you, because that's what friends do."

Adrien stops his pace staring down at the tiny god in shock, "Y-You really think I'm a terrible friend?"

"One of the worst I've seen. Then again, I have over five-thousand years of experience with that mushy stuff so what do I know?" He chomps heartily on the rest of his Camembert. "Yum! And you know, if I was in her shoes I would have knocked your lights out a while ago. I'm not really the violent type, but if any of my friends sided with the enemy I would be super mad."

"Lila isn't the enemy though."

Plagg gives him a look, "Really? Then what is she? Are you really willing to put her above your friends? I've seen some terrible stuff in my time, but you're putting them all to shame with your 'I have to be the best person ever because I'm the son of Gabriel Agreste and everything about me needs to be perfect.'"

Adrien snaps, "Shut up, I'm not like that!"

But he was. Thinking back on it now, he had not been a good friend to Marinette. She's one of the best people in the world and he has been emotionally neglecting her.

Plagg watches, noting how his chosen's face shifts from fierce defensive to realization, to mourning and finally acceptance. All in a span of a minute. Which wasn't that bad, the kwami was proud to admit. His previous chosen would always put up a fight when their pride was threatened, Adrien was much more understanding than them which was why he was one of Plagg's favorite kittens.

And having unlimited access to Camembert was a huge bonus.

"I am a terrible friend, aren't I." The boy finally speaks in a soft-defeated tone. It wasn't a question, it was a confession.

In situations like this, Plagg allowed himself to show the rarest side of himself, placing a delicate paw on Adrien's chest and giving him a loving pat, silently comforting his friend before diving back into Adrien's jacket.

Adrien is a terrible friend. Despite everything Marinette has gone through against Lila, he was still siding with the new girl and hoping like some delusional child that everything will be alright in the end. But this isn't a Disney movie, this is real life and not everything ends with a happy sing-along song and dance number. Nor was it a cool anime where everyone bands together with their friends and defeats the baddies in epic fights with awesome powers and secret techniques.

Marinette isn't Ladybug. She is a strong-willed girl that he has fallen for. She is real, she is his friend, and she needs help to stop Lila.

Adrien's phone buzzes.

It's his father. "Adrien."

"Father?"

"I need to speak to you in person regarding your friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The way Gabriel spit out the words left Adrien's blood running cold. Something happened and he knows Lila is behind it.

This is no longer a game of fox and bug. This is turning into a full-on war.

* * *

**I'm very sorry for taking so long. I actually had this written months ago, but then I got caught up between school that went from public to online halfway in the semester and moving to a new place, I lost a lot of motivation to continue. But thanks to Turquoise-Starlight-Wolf I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. Thank you so much for your sweet review, that really made my day! :D**


	7. Rise of Imperfection

Adrien's blood ran cold as he stood in his father's office. Being here, was like being called into to see the warden. If he could be anywhere right now, it would be at the top of the Eiffel Tower with his lady.

_Or Marinette's bakery_, a traitorous thought whispers dauntingly in the back of his mind, _where you can eat all the sweets your little otaku heart could ever want._

Thinking about the cookies, cakes, and so many other sweets made his stomach grumble in agreement that going to the Dupain-Cheng bakery would be a wonderful idea. Immediately he shakes his head, reminding himself why he was here.

Gabriel's eyes were stoic and cold, like the tile Adrien stood on. It was a look he has long since grown accustomed too, he swallows. "Father?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been accused of several things, correct?"

Immediately Adrien shakes his head, gripping the bracelet Marinette had given him, "No! Don't listen to whatever Lila says. She's lying and-"

"Adrien!"

He clamps his mouth shut, teeth clench together.

"You will not speak until I am finished, do you understand."

He nods bitterly, fiddling with some of the smooth beads that encircled his wrist, "Y-Yes Father."

"Has Marinette been accused of stealing, cheating, and committing violent acts against another student?"

"Yes but..."

"So she has." Gabriel hums aloud, clearly displeased. He moves quietly to the window, staring out. "I am disappointed, Adrien. I thought you would have chosen your friends more wisely, but it seems that even the person with the most potential has too many flaws. I have been informed that she was nearly expelled and you," he focuses his gaze on Adrien. A cold icy feeling shot up his spine, making him stand more erect with the hairs on the back of his pointing straight. And with it a tight, heavy ball of guilt grows within his stomach, leaving his eyes stinging.

"Threaten Lila in return."

Green eyes explode wide open, a strong current of anger and hate flooding his soul.

The corner of Gabriel's lip quirks just a little.

"I didn't. Lila was lying, Father. She has been lying and hurting everyone around her. She lied about Marinette pushing her down the stairs. She lied about knowing all these celebrities and going on these trips to different countries. She has everyone wrapped around her finger and I didn't say anything before because I believed she was lonely, but I was wrong. She's a terrible person, Dad!"

Gabriel blinks, surprised by Adrien's outburst. "So you claim she has been lying to everyone this entire time."

"Yes!"

"Then surely the school would have investigated the matter and not jump into conclusions. That would be very unprofessional of them."

"Well that's what they did, they were going to expel Marinette."

"If the school was going to expel her, you had no right to interfere, Adrien."

"Father, please, she is my friend. I didn't threaten Lila, I just asked her to leave Marinette alone because she is my friend, I need to start standing by them." He will stand by Marinette. He won't let Lila trick him again. He will not let her win this war she's waging against Marinette. He won't allow it.

"You have gone back on your promise, Adrien," Gabriel says, narrowing his eyes almost dangerously. He was searching for something, his empathic abilities reach out to the young blond, feeling all the different emotions his son had and finding the most prominent one of all, the growing rage inside his son, along with the helplessness that came along with it. It was growing steadily stronger, all he needed was to add a little more and his akuma will have a perfect host, the tiny creature rests idly in his pocket, waiting for its future host.

"You were supposed to behave yourself while in school, and because of this, I will have no choice but to remove you. You will resume homeschooling for now on. Is that clear?"

Adrien's eyes exploded wide open, his entire world came crashing down at his feet. He felt his patience finally snap and it was as though he was only a puppet for his own rage. "No!" Adrien stomps closer to his father, getting into his face, "We're anything but clear! You never listen to me! You always treat me like I'm an employee! Do you even see me as your son?"

"Adrien, control yourself." Despite his cold appearance, his son's words were like a punch in the stomach.

"No, you're going to listen to me for once in your life! I'm tired of being nothing more than a stupid little puppet for you to control. I'm tired of being this perfect boy that you can flaunt around like a piece of fancy jewelry. I'm more than a face in a magazine, Dad. I'm more than just a model. I'm your son, and you want to know something else, I wish it was you who disappeared instead of Mom, she would at least pay attention to me!"

There it was, the fury he had been searching for. Mentally apologizing to Adrien for doing this, Gabriel reaches into his pocket and releases the akuma. The small black butterfly flutters about, following the wonderful smell of a precious son wanting to be seen by his father.

Adrien was full of so many emotions, he felt he was going to explode. His eyes flicker with hot tears as he finally broke and spilled out everything he had ever felt since his mother disappeared. A lick of black catches the corner of his eye, but it was too late. The butterfly landed and was absorbed into Adrien's lucky bracelet, a gift from Marinette that had long since been a cherished item of his.

Gabriel watches as the spell takes over, the butterfly's dark magic coursing into each little bead. He calls for Noooroo and transforms, easily linking himself to his son with the outline of a pink butterfly glittering over Adrien's face. The deep craving he had for something dark and miserable easily overpowered any feelings of guilt that Gabriel had. He knew it was wrong to use his son like this, but Gabriel took comfort that soon he will have his family back, that Emilie will return and they can live their lives in bliss once again.

"Imperfection. I am Hawk Moth, I understand that you're upset with your father, but I'm sure you're even more upset at Lila Rossi."

At the mere mention of Lila Adrien's fury grew ten-fold, feeding Gabriel's control over him, much the fashion designer's delight. "I offer you an easy fix. Reveal her imperfections as a liar, show the world she is not as perfect as she seems, and help your dear friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien could feel the power growing stronger, more tempting as it's magic darken his bracelet into a deep plum color. Despite what he had just seen, the temptation was strong. Lila needed to be taught a lesson. He needed to fix what he had done and make amends with Marinette as soon as possible.

From inside his jacket, Plagg heard what had happened and immediately poked his little blackhead out of the color of Adrien's shirt. His emerald eyes widen when he saw Hawk Moth, currently transformed with his cane in hand, standing in Gabriel Agreste's office. Plagg spared a look towards his master and saw the outline of the pink butterfly shining across his tense face, clearly struggling to keep himself from going under.

It was a losing battle.

Hawk Moth's influence was powerful and had only grown stronger since the events of Miracle Queen. To know that his user was being akuamatized, left Plagg in a panic. He looks down at the ring and looks back at Hawk Moth, his crystal blue eyes focus only on Adrien. He couldn't just take the ring, as much as he wanted too, there was no way he could-

Adrien groans aloud, withering in his spot. He reaches for his hand and twists the ring off, reannouncing Plagg. His ring changes from silver to black with a vibrant green paw print on the flat base.

Gabriel's eyes widen when he saw the ring.

His son...

...was Chat Noir?

"Adrien, my dear boy." The low voice was dark but affectionate, Hawk Moth eases his control just a little in order to reach his son's ears. "My son, you should not have hidden this from me. If I had only known I would have not had to have fought for so long. Now, my boy, give me your ring and we will help each other." He reaches his hand out expectedly, smiling in delight. The road to having Emilie back was becoming so much more clearer now that he knows the truth. He can have the ring and then all that there will be left was Ladybug's earings. And with Chat Noir out of the way, it would be so much easier. Ladybug would essentially be fighting with one arm tied behind her back.

Adrien felt his mind clear up just a little, like a dense fog becoming thinner. He saw his father. Hawk Moth. His ring now weighing heavily in his hand. Give it to Hawk Moth?

No! The san part of him screamed, causing a splitting headache.

Hawk Moth steps closer, still holding out his hand. He noticed that Adrien was hesitant and immediately pushed his influence, seizing control back. "Don't fight me, son. This is for our own good."

Own good? Our own good?

In a split second, Adrien remembered all the times his father left him alone and disappointed. Turned a cold shoulder. Shut his door. This wasn't about them, it was about him. It has always been about Gabriel Agreste. There was no room for anyone in his life besides himself. He was a solitary man with no real affections for anyone, not even his own child.

Fury shot through Adrien's veins like red hot lava. His eyes zoom in on an open window.

"Adrien."

He grips his ring tightly and throws it hard.

Gabriel watches in horror as the ring is chucked out the window into the open Parisian streets. "No!" He spins around to his son and finds Adrien smiling almost sinisterly at him.

"Yes, Hawk Moth." And the magic of the akuma finally overtakes him, black bubbles swarm over Adrien's body, changing his bright civilian clothes into a deep purple and black outfit with twin lighter lavender arrows pointing in opposite directions proudly displayed across his chest.

Gabriel growls lowly, before calling Nooroo to transform him. The connection between himself and his akuma became like a crystal clear vision, he could feel everything his son feels as if it were his own emotions. Anger, betrayal, sadness, disappointment. All those emotions were something Gabriel had to ignore, but hopefully, his precious son would understand that sacrifice was necessary. Beneath the main emotions, there was a second, thinner layer Gabriel was picking up. The most surprising was Pride. His son was proud that he threw away his ring. Proud to have gone against his father's wishes like any rebellious teenager, and funny enough Gabriel could not bring himself to be upset.

He knew he was a terrible father. He was worse than his own parents. The things he has done from manipulating his only child to selling his son's likeness to the public as if Adrien were nothing more than a product of Agreste brand. He was the worst parent in Paris. He could not be mad at Adrien for his actions, if anything he was a little proud of his son. The headstrong nature was so much like Emilie it nearly brought a tear to the villain's eyes.

But there is no time to dwell on past misfortunes and long-lost loves. He has work to do, and hopefully, he can get the ring and be one step closer to the wish.

* * *

Marinette had been in a daze when Tikki flew over in a panic. The red kwami had been spending the evening speaking to the other kwamis inside the miracle box, catching up with old friends, and recounting the new events. As Marinette was now the new Guardian, Tikki could see the rest of her family once more.

None of the kwamis were related but they viewed one another as brothers and sisters, with some exceptions of course. It was no secret that Plagg had a terrible crush on Tikki, which he never fails to display. His constant nicknames and flirty nature mimicked Chat Noir to perfectly.

Sadly, the reunion had been short-lived, as Wayzz suddenly felt a change in the universe and exclaimed, "The black cat miraculous has been put in deactivated!"

The news shocked everyone in the miraculous, Tikki raced out to Marinette who was working on her homework.

Marinette for her part had not expected Tikki to be so frightened, but when she heard about Chat Noir's miraculous, only one thing came to mind: Hawk Moth.

She sits up quickly, eyes wide in horror, "Spots on!" Tikki zips into Marinette's earings.

Normally, her transformations are refreshing, like a boost of confidence shooting through every nerve, sending out the worries and fears of Marinette. Marinette isn't Ladybug, Ladybug is not Marinette. As far as anyone was concerned, they are two separate people. It's like she is reborn in a more confident, steadfast, ready, and willing powerhouse, who accepts every challenge with her head held high. But it's different now, she feels half complete. She feels wrong and uncertain, a feeling she has not felt as Ladybug since Stone Heart.

She knows, deep in her heart, that Hawk Moth was behind this. Chat Noir would never willingly give up his miraculous without a proper reason, and that can only mean he is in trouble.

Ladybug goes to her miracle box and withdraws Wayzz's miraculous, slipping the braceless around her wrist, she summons' him from his jewel. He looks frightened, but still manages a respectable bow, "Good evening, Master."

"Wayzz," Ladybug stops herself from berating him fro the title. She is by no means a master of anything. She has not had a lot of proper training, Master Fu didn't complete his training with the monks in Tibet. "Do you know where the black cat miraculous is?"

"I'm afraid not," he sighs, shaking. Ladybug reaches out and cups him in her palms, caressing his shell with her thumb. "I can only sense that his miraculous has been deactivated, I don't know where and why. I can sense deep mourning though from Plagg. I think he's scared. I don't doubt Hawk Moth is behind this."

"Neither do I." Ladybug states. She draws in a deep breath, calming her nerves. Inside, Marinette is having a panic attack, fretting about and walking a trench in the deep recess of her mind. Somehow an idea works up, one she hopes can help. She lets go of Wayzz, "I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help."

"Of course, anything."

"Do you think you can sense when we're getting closer to the miraculous? Like, um... sniff it out?" She hates saying that, and it's obvious that Wayzz doesn't like the idea of "sniffing" anything out. That sounds like something Barkk would do. However, Wayzz is sensitive to other kwamis, surely he can pick up when they are close to Plagg's miraculous.

"I'll certainly try," he admits with a sad sigh," But Master, I'm worried. You don't know the identity of the person who wields the black cat's miraculous, how can you return it to him."

"Who says I'm going to return it?"

Wayzz eyes widen.

"If Hawk Moth knows who Chat Noir is, then that means he knows where to get the black cat ring and be one step closer to getting his wish. I hate doing this, but I can't put Chat's life on the line like this." She trembles at her next words, "We're going to need to find a new Chat Noir."

* * *

**Not how I was planning on things to turn out, but I never plan my stories, I just write when I feel like writing. XD Sorry for it being so short. It's been a while since I last updated anything and after I had broken my charger on my computer, I was desperate to write something. I spent a week just surfing on my phone and that wasn't as fun as using a computer. I would have used the computers at the library near me, but they're closed up for the next two weeks. I don't know if anyone was diagnosis with the coronavirus, but I know they suspect someone on the staff is sick, so I hope they're doing okay. **

**Regardless, I hope everyone is doing okay. I'm sorry if things are looking bad, but please keep your heads up, and keep moving forward. I wish everyone the best, and I hope you are at least enjoying your summer. **


End file.
